


Capturing the General

by RoleplayFanfics



Series: An Era of Peace [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Multi, Other, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoleplayFanfics/pseuds/RoleplayFanfics
Summary: Armitage Hux prided himself in being a sharp individual, and he prided himself in being able to control Kylo Ren.His world trembles and falls apart upon finding that Kylo Ren, or rather, Ben Solo, was never the man he expected him to be, and only when he wakes up in a small, old, spacecraft known as the Millennium Falcon, after having seen the young jedi kill the Supreme Leader and efficiently end the war, he starts realizing that he never knew or controlled the man, at all.----------------------------------------A Star Wars AU based on Teddy's request to roleplay a version of the new Star Wars movies where Kylo Ren was never truly giving up on the light, and served part as a reckless and desperate plan to overthrow Snoke. The story takes place after the ( SPOILER ) assassination of Supreme Leader Snoke and from there, diverts completely from the movie timeline.





	1. Capturing the General

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to RoleplayFanfics, 
> 
> an account set up by the couple Nathan and Teddy, based on Teddy's wishes for me to roleplay fanfiction scenarios with him, in strict, written para-post form. Hopefully you will enjoy the silly stories we come up with together, whenever we're bored and starving for creativity! The both of us enjoy few things as much as attempting to write realistic scenes, mental struggles and character development, meaning that while sexual content and shipping will occur, it will be a minor focus.
> 
> This account comes from the fact that friends of ours are interested in following some of our roleplays, and have wanted to see them published. I apologise on beforehand for the lack of investment in the readers, know very well that this is an account to log and place stories we have created together, in the forms they were originally written, because it gives an easier access to store and manage them, as well as showing them to those who are interested. Therefore, stories will be updated sporadically as we write the roleplay and posted after it. 
> 
> Yes, you are, in fact, about to read a roleplay log. What differs the most from a story is that a roleplay tends to be revised much less, and is written between the two of us, one post at a time, in response to each other. Seeing we don't sit down to write the best story, but simply write continously at all times, for fun, the quality might vary from post to post, but it's very enjoyable to write, and it is interesting to have different people write the different characters. 
> 
> -Nathan  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Context: 
> 
> The First Order falls apart after the assassination of the Supreme Leader, where Armitage Hux finds himself kidnapped and brought onto a small ship, heading towards the Resistance base. On the ship, he finds that the Sith apprentice he had known for nearly seven years was never the man he expected him to be. Instead, the ex general meets Ben Solo, son of the famous General Leia Organa, and the legendary Han Solo; also, the man who is currently the last jedi, ( yes, Luke has died. ) The young jedi has become the hero that ended the tyranny of the First Order once and for all, setting the galaxy in motion for a new era of long lost peace. 
> 
> Where in the Galaxy will Armitage Hux find himself, as a convicted war criminal, in all this?
> 
> Armitage Hux is written by Teddy, and Ben Solo is written by Nathan.

[Ben Solo]  
Everything smelled the same, as if space-time had just decided to stop, and not care about the small spaceship. There was this subtle hint of slightly rusty metal, and well oiled machinery that leaked the heat and warmth just a little, giving a hint of how cramped the space in this craft tended to be. It smelled like home. It smelled like him, even now. The Millennium Falcon never truly changed, it seemed...

Now, there had never been a shower in this spacecraft, but at the very least, he could wash himself after the intense battle, and that was exactly what the tall, young man found himself doing. Ben closed his eyes and drew a deep, deep breath, feeling himself relax, to be swept away by the warmth of the Light, of having done the right thing, of having ended a possibly new era of tyranny that this galaxy was about to face. His mind felt at home, finally, finally he was home. Even so, it had been merely an hour, and his muscles were still sore from the battle with the guards, not to mention everything previously to that, all that pain, and anger and hatred he had to put up with, to pretend, to make sure it was real enough to almost make it him… to almost make Kylo Ren real. Even now, that disturbance in him, in the Force in him, pained him, and felt like some sort of throbbing headache, but then, he breathed out, and felt that sort of tranquility he hadn’t allowed himself to feel for years at end. Yes, he did the right thing. 

The young jedi couldn’t quite get rid of his ridiculous sith outfit, not yet, hence it was just thrown in a pile on the floor. Had he really had his way, said robes would be thrown out the garbage disposal, to be lost in space, but he needed the outfit, he really did. Supposedly, the First Order would believe that he had been kidnapped or similar, given the Resistance had Rey, which was a plausible enough theory for those not too familiar with the strength of the Force. There might still come a day when he would have to put that outfit on again, and pretend that Kylo Ren was, indeed, a real person. 

The First Order were quite so strict in their choices of clothing and appearances, and it was more likely to have several replications of the same sort of outfit and fashion, than just normal clothes, hence, it felt really good to just pull a thin, normal, V-neck of a long sleeved shirt over his body, one in a faded blue color. Had he worn anything but black for… years…? He couldn’t quite remember. He had chosen brown trousers, one of the few that would actually fit him, seeing he couldn’t exactly go around in his father’s clothes, because Han had been quite a bit smaller than him. Yet, Chewie had been kind enough to find him some changes of clothes, that wasn’t black, at that. There was a brown vest, with a bunch of pockets, that he slipped over his shoulders and right then, after picking that up, Ben stopped, mouth half agape. 

That was… a surprise. He hadn’t expected the furry old man to do such a thing… damn.  
A weak smile formed over the slightly bruised lips, as he picked up the belt and holster, feeling the weight of the DL-44 Blaster, that had been lying under the rest of the clothes he had gotten. Really now, what would a jedi be doing with a heavy blaster pistol? A relic from the dead; he could still feel his father’s presence in it, that subtle trace the energy of a person left on objects they held dear. Slowly, with just a bit of hesitation, he put the belt around his waist, finding that the very obvious hole for the clasp that had been used all the years by his father was two sizes too small for him, where he had to fasten the clasp two holes further up, heh… he really did outgrow his old man. 

Serene pain, and mourning, felt so different, after all this time when he hadn’t been allowed to feel it. To simple mourn his father wasn’t something he had done, and perhaps now was not the time, not yet. He would definitely not shed tears, not yet. Instead, he felt the weight at his waist from the blaster, and the smile on his lips grew wider. 

Only for a moment, the resistance fighter and jedi looked over at the improvised bed, that was more or less a couch-seat in the wall, where a black stain drew a stark contrast between everything. The black uniform was the only real dark black in the main hold of the ship, well, aside from his own black robes that were lumped down on the floor, in a corner. The general was not quite harmed, seeing that he had just put the redhead to sleep, using the Force, before taking him. Now, while the fleet believed Kylo to be taken, and definitely Hux as well, whereas there was some truth in the latter, the general had seen him, and knew that he had killed the Supreme Leader. He could not possibly fake it, and rather than killing said general… no he didn’t quite want to kill him. 

It wasn’t that Ben had a soft spot for a disgusting, sociopathic man that had devoted the little free time he had to hurting the supposed Kylo Ren, where Ben had to play along, to allow it; rather, it was because he could be of quite some use and really, Ben Solo was not the man that would shed any more blood than he had to, never again. The countless he had killed under the command of Snoke, just for the day he could let the light and heat of kyber energy carve the disgusting creature open, had been necessary, but killing Hux was not something he wanted. Besides, he never quite hated the man, but rather, pitied him, a lot. During the times when the general had decided to abuse him, to actually spend time and energy to break Kylo Ren, who was much stronger, even as someone that did not exist, Ben had not quite found that he hated the general. The spiteful man had always been someone he enjoyed messing with, to make life a little harder for; of course, that was part reason why Kylo Ren had all those anger issues; it had come in handy to make life hard for the First Order Command Fleet. A small, subtle, revenge, and a trickery to play, to maintain some of himself. Of course, the man would likely wake up at some point soon, he didn’t quite mind. The general would officially had lost everything, and now finally.. The galaxy would be at peace.

Ben hummed half-silently to himself and started tying back his hair in a ponytail, just to get it out of his face… damn, that felt refreshing. He hadn’t gotten to cut it for quite some time. He was standing approximately two meters from his prisoner. Seeing the general’s hands were chained behind him, and to the piping on the wall, he was stuck; Ben had little to nothing to worry about.

 

[Hux]

Thinking back, the last hours had been very hectic and more or less a chaos of battle. Fighting the rebels had proved… harder than it was supposed to. They were winning, the rebel ships were falling under their canons, everything was going just fine… After a lot of annoying chasing, they finally had them where they wanted and the rebels were dropping like flies… That was when the rebels’ main ship had turned around and… crashed into his ship. 

Armitage Hux saw on the monitors just how bad that collision had caused the Dreadnaught and he didn’t see any other choice but to ask the Supreme Leader for their next action. He did not want to die, but just leaving them when they were so close to wiping out the whole rebel fleet…! It definitely wasn’t worth his death… Never…! He half-jogged through the corridor, entering the chambers of Snoke’s and found a scene he couldn’t have imagined. 

Kylo Ren, laying in a pile of dead Knights and… The Supreme Leader, laying in two pieces, dead. He had no idea what had happened but Ren was the only one alive… He reached towards his blaster, ideas of leadership and the position of absolute power flashed past his eyes. He could become… The Supreme Leader… Hux; the Supreme Lead- Ren moved and he quickly pulled his blaster back, standing up straighter. Yet he didn’t have time to say anything. In hindsight, he was pretty sure that the black haired had disappeared and then, everything turned black. 

A strange smell hit his nose as he was returning from his forced sleep, the scent of… wet fur, metal and sweat, along with a lot of smells that he couldn’t quite place. It was nothing like he was used to… What was… He slowly opened his eyes, his body felt weird and heavy… Where… was this? He was looking at the back of a man, dressed in clothing that definitely wasn’t a uniform. Was this… a rebel ship…? He bit his lower lip and moved his arms, now realizing that he was stuck. As he looked behind himself, he found that he had been locked to the piping on the wall. There was only one explanation; he had been captured by Rebel Scum… 

Hux moved his hands, making a loud noise as he pulled on them. He glared at the other male from under slightly ruffled bangs. “I demand to know where I am and where this bloody spaceship is heading. Do you have any idea who I am? Do you think you will get away with this so easily, you filth?” He more or less barked out at the man, trying to seem more in control than he obviously was. He had no blaster, he had no weapon at all… Why was he still alive? These people were killers as well, they weren’t known for taking prisoners, instead just killing what was in their way. Especially leaders… He kept himself from swallowing, at least trying to muster some bravery, however faked, towards the man that had… captured him. 

 

[Ben Solo]  
He could feel the general wake up and come back to it. It had always been a thing between the two, it seemed. General Hux had a weak mind, incredibly so. He was emotionally driven, spiteful, hateful and forced control, rather than accepted, which was more or less an extraordinary brew for a weak state of mind. Most of all, the general had always seemed to subconsciously make up illusions of his importance, and the control he was supposed to have, rather than enforcing true control. Even those late nights when Supreme Leader Snoke had decided to test the loyalty and willpower of his most successful Knight of Ren; when the general was not aware that he was likely a pawn in a bigger game, when he decided to sexually abuse the Sith, doing everything in his weak little power to hurt Kylo Ren, a man he despised, Hux seemed to believe that he was in control. Of course, he despised Kylo, and Ben had to agree, the man was despicable, and childish, and it had been the little joy he had left, through all that suffering for a greater good, when having to remain on the Dark side. Hux’s mind was so weak that Ben actually had found it hard to not pick up on projections and parts of it, especially when the other got emotional, and struggled to keep that hurricane on the inside. 

What the ex Sith had not expected was for the general to be so… genuinely confused. Had he not figured who had kidnapped him? Was he just confused from waking up? He had to… no he wasn’t aware that Kylo Ren was the one to murder Snoke, not truly. Hah, he had almost expected more, but then again, Hux was weak, that way. Maybe the jedi had actually played his role well enough to keep the illusion; he would like to believe that. That of course… made this a whole lot more interesting, very much more interesting. Ben Solo was not a murderer, but he held no illusion that shedding those layers of black took away all the sins he had committed for a greater good; he wasn’t going to kill more now, not when it wasn’t necessary. He would not allow the general to be killed, not when everything had finally ended.

A grin spread over the younger Solo’s lips and he turned around to smile brightly at his captive, still remaining a few steps away, in front of the table and corner seat that was ahead of the bed he had decided to place the general on. “Don’t you recognize this place?” he said and smiled, putting a palm on the wall beside him, the sound of metal ringing out a little, and he felt wonderful again, he felt at home, just for a brief second. “You, General, have the honour of stepping onto the legendary Millennium Falcon; the spacecraft that has been part of some of the greatest deeds in the Galaxy, not to mention owned by some of the Galaxy’s greatest heroes,” he said, and there was almost childish excitement in his eyes. He was proud of his father… he was proud of his father’s sacrifice, proud of everything he had done. If he maintained some sort of lighthearted aura, perhaps he wouldn’t start hurting again, perhaps all that felt so good would last.

With the almost feline flexibility of a jedi, now that he wasn’t wearing those ridiculous, and restraining, Sith robes anymore, he placed a palm on the table to jump up in the couch, and seeing he wasn’t wearing any shoes for the moment, placed his feet on the seat, and sat down on top of the back, to end up right beside the general, just half a meter away. He leaned against the warm metal of the wall, realising the fact that this was a place near some of the heat systems, meaning well that the wall was comfortably warm, pulsating, almost alive, something he adored. He sat down with his legs slightly spread and rested his elbows on his thighs, leaning his head a little to the side before he spoke again, still smiling.

“You see, General, the war is over, and you lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> I try to match the chapters together, with not too many, yet not too few posts at a time.
> 
> \-------Facts about the AU--------  
> Teddy has asked me to write more Star Wars AUs than I can count on both hands, and all of them can be entirely diferent from each other, with a bunch of different headcanons and possibilities that may or may not vary from the original Star Wars lore.
> 
> Abuse:  
> It's mentioned in this one that Hux has sexually abused Ren.  
> In this one, and one other story, we established a strong, deep roted, hatred for Kylo Ren, which is pretty canon for Hux. Just like Armitage Hux tends to be an emotional constipated child with a control complex in much representation of him on here, he is, here as well. After Hux found attraction towards the young Sith apprentice, and at the same time, hates how Ren can get away with everything that would kill him on spot, and for being favoured, according to the general, in Snoke's eyes, he starts abusing his title and rank to abuse and sexually abuse the Sith. It's a hunger for power in the man, and he enjoyed very much to think he could control the powerful and dangerous being, that is Kylo Ren. Snoke probably knew of this fact, but let it happen, as it affected and tested his apprentice in ways he desired. Kylo Ren was specifically ordered to not use the Force on Hux, and to obey; therefore, he simply endured, and in all honesty wasn't to affected by what the weak little man that Hux is could do to him, compared to what he had suffered in the hands of Snoke.
> 
> Plan from the start:  
> Luke was always against it, but ever since Snoke tried to reach out to Ben Solo, a plan was constructed to find a last resort and kill the Sith Lord. It was simple, there was no way that the Resistance could ever defeat the First Order by force, but rather, it had to crumble from within the ranks. In the long run, this means that Ben had to force himself through Hell and back to commit fully to being Kylo Ren, and abide his Master; that includes killing off the other jedi, and his own father.
> 
> This is partly based on the, according to us, poor writing in the movies, that has a lot of plot holes, and where a lot of things Kylo Ren does conveniently works against the Order, rather than for it, giving more substance to work with, for this AU.
> 
> A chance to kill Snoke:  
> The Sith Lord was powerful, all too powerful. Only when the Supreme Leader ( SPOILER ALERT ) forced the minds of Rey and Kylo Ren together, trying to convince them both that they had seen the future, a chance was given to take him down. Only when his mind was fully focused on restraining and containing all the power of Rey could the apprentice reach out and finally, carefully, strike down his Master. This will be mentioned and established a bit, in later chapters.


	2. Traitorous scum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux slowly realises what is going on, and hates the fact that he was pulled along and tricked, all along. 
> 
> Slowly, reality unfolds around him, and he realises exactly what situation he is in, as Ben explains what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is immensely difficult to figure out exactly when to have the chapters end, and therefore they will vary a lot in length.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Context:
> 
> The First Order falls apart after the assassination of the Supreme Leader, where Armitage Hux finds himself kidnapped and brought onto a small ship, heading towards the Resistance base. On the ship, he finds that the Sith apprentice he had known for nearly seven years was never the man he expected him to be. Instead, the ex general meets Ben Solo, son of the famous General Leia Organa, and the legendary Han Solo; also, the man who is currently the last jedi, ( yes, Luke has died. ) The young jedi has become the hero that ended the tyranny of the First Order once and for all, setting the galaxy in motion for a new era of long lost peace.
> 
> Where in the Galaxy will Armitage Hux find himself, as a convicted war criminal, in all this?
> 
> Armitage Hux is written by Teddy, and Ben Solo is written by Nathan.

[Hux]

...What…

Looking at the young, chipper man that stood before him; a man who shone with happiness and enthusiasm, who seemed to move like a feline, swift but playful… This man… How could be possibly connect the man before him to the dark, depressing figure that was Kylo Ren. The first few minutes as he looked at Ben Solo, the redhead was pulled by the feeling that something was incredibly familiar and yet… spooky about this man… So very familiar and yet like no one he’d ever met before… Needless to say, General Hux was just staring at him, somehow mastering the art of looking scared and hostile at the same time. Even the voice was hard to place to Kylo Ren.

Don’t you recognize this place…? No, why should he…? The man looked around a little, at the junklike parts, at the wires that hung from the roof, the smoke that seemed to sip from somewhere and the smell of warm metal and… hair? Did they have an animal onboard…? He looked around and then back once more, listening to the explanation of where he was being kept. “...This is the legendary Falcon…? This peace of junk…? What did you do to make it fly… Glued it together…?” He snorted and pulled on his hands, one of the pipes behind him was very warm, it was quite uncomfortable to lean against. “Heroes? You mean that smuggler thief and his trained pet? Fancy this thing is actually not just a legend…” Hux grumbled and shifted again, his lower back was hurting, as well as his shoulders, this position was quite uncomfortable.

In the short span of a second where he glanced another way, the man with the spotted face, scars and… big nose, approached him with an inhuman speed. He was suddenly just a meter away from him, sitting openly before the general with a relaxed look on his face and a smile on his lips. His mind suddenly snapped into focus and he recognized him. How… could this be…

“Kylo...Ren?” The words left his lips like a question and he just stared at him, unable to fathom what he was seeing. The boy he had abused, whose face he had seen twisted with irritation, anger, sometimes pain and other altogether dark emotions was now… shining brightly at him... What in the stars… why was he acting so… light and free? Nothing keeping him down and the way he moved was… just completely different… everything was so very different from the man he knew and whom he had taken pleasure in torturing.

Then came the words that hurt more than a lightsaber through his chest. It was as if he couldn’t actually understand what the man was saying and then… the weight of those words hit him like a truck, making it hard to breathe. “L...lost?” No, hold on a minute… Memories worked hard to make him recall what happened before he passed out. Snoke was dead… Kylo Ren… Dead bodies… there was only one explanation; Kylo Ren had killed the Supreme Leader… The First Order… Had fallen? What happened to Phasma? What had the Republic done…!?

Hux turned very pale, everything about him except for his lips, which seemed extremely red in comparison. The First Order was gone… everything… Just like Ben Solo had thought, he couldn’t control his emotion and now, the hurricane broke free. “You lying cur!” He yelled at the man, moving forward as if he wanted to rip him to pieces with his bare hands. “You killed him, you killed the Supreme Leader and now you are running off to the Rebels, thinking they will be happy to see you? You…” A very descriptive and rude explanation of just exactly what Hux thought of the traitor followed, the red haired males face turning more and more colorful during his yelling. When he was done, he was panting slightly, his eyes stinging with something wet that he refused to let fall.

Why was he still here…? Why had Kylo Ren brought him from the ship and onto this one… He most likely wanted revenge for all the things he had done… probably wanted information and… Oh Gods, was he going to be tortured? Probably pressed for information and then discarded as dead… There were many stories about what Rebels would do to the captured Stormtroopers and spies… All of them very uncomfortable to listen to… Hux did obviously not want to be tortured but… he supposed it was better to be alive…? Phasma… what happened to her… What… “Where… Is Captain Phasma? What did you do to her, is she here…?” He didn’t care if he was outing his position or feelings towards the woman… he needed to know… He really needed to…

 

[Ben Solo]

  
Now, the biggest assault from the other was probably the emotional imbalance and rage, he projected so vividly around him, rather than any words or actions. Where Kylo Ren would have been enraged, and most of all cared about the words and comments, Ben Solo was surprisingly amused. The subjects on which they touched were so heavy that, indeed, it was better to be lighthearted about it.

When the man commented on the Falcon, and on his father and Chewbacca, his smile only widened a little. “Aye, heroes,” he added, after the other. There was no need to listen to any Order rambling about who was good and bad in their eyes, because no matter how things twisted and turned, and how one shifted truth and information, Han Solo had saved countless of lives from tyranny and cruelty; actually, he had saved the galaxy from men like the general, that thought they had the right to trample down on others.

‘Kylo...Ren?’

Finally, there was some recollection, and the mess of a man seemed to have gathered his thoughts enough to recognize the man in front of him, even if the disbelief in his eyes shone brighter than a burning star. Well, then Ben concluded that he had indeed done a good job in making the lie of a Sith as real as he could.

To the comment, even when the general was distracted, the smile turned into a playful smirk and he talked back immediately, “I am afraid Kylo Ren cannot answer your transmission right now, but you could leave a message after the beep.”

Of course, his captive was way too busy to talk back, because he seemed to realise what was going on, to some degree. Then came the storm. Of course, the young jedi had already sensed how everything that had transpired between them had just been the calm before the storm, given how much of a state of a mess the redhead was in. This would be incredibly hard for such a control freak, for a man that built so many illusions of everything he was and could do. Ben’s gaze never once wavered, and he kept on looking at the general; he was not anymore smiling, but his expression was gentle, and there was pity in his eyes, as he heard the man desperately grasp at every little thin straw he could imagine, anything he believed would hurt this ‘Kylo Ren,’ in front of him. Of course, there was an obvious hole in that logic, being the fact that there was no Kylo Ren to be found, anywhere. Heh, it was actually a little amusing to hear the story that the pale and scared general assumed was the truth, and the conclusions he jumped to, meaning that the truth was a little too hard to fathom.

Ben assumed that the only way to make the man in front of him being at all reasonable was to exhaust him, and to let the sad mess rant through all his anger. Well, supposedly he started understanding the whole comparison to a rabid dog, when the redhead in front of him reacted like this. Yes, he would let Hux exhaust himself, before he spoke, because there would be no way to penetrate through to any reason, because it would all just be soundless words in the loud roar of a storm, that was the inside of the general’s mind.

When the captive was done with his rant, he silenced, and looked quite so exhausted, exactly the way the jedi had anticipated. There, they had probably reached the point that Ben was waiting for. Finally, now in the eye of the hurricane, the mind of the other cleared up a little, and he was reasoning. Still, the captor held that gentle expression and let the other think. He hadn’t actually expected the questions about Phasma, and for Hux to be so genuinely… worried? Yes, he definitely projected distress and worry. Of course, the younger Solo knew exactly what had happened to the woman, seeing he had been in contact with his mother, and the Resistance, since he left the fleet in his father’s ship.

Before Ben had any chance to respond to the words, a roaring sound interrupted their silence. It sounded beast like, and upset, but was obviously echoing through the walls of the ship, from a different part down the corridor. In response, the tall man leaned back a little, obviously not phased at all by the sudden outburst ,and called back towards the hallway to the cockpit.

“No, I think he’s done shouting… yeah, I will make him shut up if he continues… Damnit, Chewie let him be a little upset at least, his whole Empire just fell apart... Yes, if he keeps on screaming I’ll just put him back to sleep, okay?” Even when shouting back, the man seemed quite so calm, and a little amused. Geez… the old furry man was a little on edge, it seemed. Of course, he knew that Chewie really did not like General Hux, and he knew that was a problem he would face a lot, in the near future. The fur-covered man had decided to not want to be in the same room, for most of the time, as the man that had commanded the death of entire planets of people.

Ben drew a deep breath and turned back to look at the redhead captive, the emotional mess, whose life now was more or less entirely in his hands. The gentleness in his eyes wasn’t intended, but simply something that happened on its own, as he leaned forward a little, still resting elbows on his legs and looked at the general.  
“Phasma… the Captain died at the hands of the stormtrooper traitor, sometime during the explosion of their ship crashing into the fleet. To be fair, given the fair deal of damage the main ship of the fleet sustained, I bet a lot of people are dead, and there are very few that would be willing to assist, making most of that fleet doomed and stranded. I suppose the rest of them will await transmissions from the Republic, to strike any sort of bargain for their survival.” He knew those words would hurt the general, quite a lot.

“Hm… see, I don’t actually think that every Resistance member will like me, but seeing I have worked in their favor and under cover for a long time, they were well aware of it, or well, my mother and a few others were, all along. Thus, I think going home is going to be fairly safe, yes, besides, no one is going to want to harm the last living jedi.” He wasn’t exaggerating, he was after all much more of a trained and real jedi than Rey could ever be; she definitely needed a teacher.

There was a sudden spark in his eyes, as if he had a minor realisation and leaned forward, reaching out a hand, with a somewhat bright smile on his lips. “I think I owe you a proper greeting; the name ‘s Ben Solo.” The hand was a bit of a teasing and mocking gesture, and after a moment he acted a bit as if he had forgotten and realised that the general was indeed restrained, but he was being too friendly and didn’t have guard up enough to figure that out without thinking twice. It was an attempt to escape, perhaps something he had gotten from his old man, to try to joke and avoid the pain, for the both of them.

He sighed and tilted his head a little.  
“I am afraid, Hux, that you seem to have been fooled, all along.”

 

[Hux]

  
The roar must have been the last thing that the man was expecting to hear. He flinched and accidentally pulled his feet up from the ground, just to make sure that his toes were kept safe, if whatever it was that roared was small and ground-bound. Even he had heard stories about the insane Han Solo, who sometimes smuggled beasts without names, just for fun… Was this one of those mysterious beasts that had gotten loose? He pushed himself up against the wall, trying to be as small as possible, the eyes dashing around until they settled on the man before him who… Spoke to the beast…? In normal human tongue? Was this the big, hairy rug that everyone associated with Solo? What was that race named… oh who cared…!

If he keeps on screaming… Put to sleep… Ah, of course it had been the bloody Force and that power that had put him to sleep, so that he could be brought along to this cursed spaceship… He hated the thought that these things had been used on him, he hated it a lot… Yet, he only bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from starting to yell again, letting out a stream of curses towards the traitor.

His whole empire… No. NO. It was not over yet… they could rebuild… People were still loyal to the First Order… they could become what they were meant to be and he could still rule the Galaxy like he was meant to do… Phasma… He wasn’t alone, at least she… She…

Ben Solo’s next words crushed him in a way that he himself wasn’t ready or at all. Captain Phasma is dead… Killed by a Stormtrooper… Murdered by a traitor… Just like the Supreme Leader had been… Traitors… The whole fleet destroyed… By that space cruiser… Phasma… She… was gone…? The powerful girl that his father had picked up so many years ago… One of the few people in this entire Galaxy that he trusted… she… was gone…?

Whatever Ben Solo said next was just a blur, the words didn’t make sense in his head, the lips kept on moving, but they faded out of view. The noises from the ship, the heat from the pipe behind him… Everything disappeared around him as the man completely zoned out.

Something moved and he snapped back to looking at the man. He had a grin on his lips and was downright shining with mischief. Hux slowly breathed out through his nose, the noises becoming quicker and quicker until he looked like he was about to explode with anger and insult, his face one more red with restraint and rage.

Ben Solo. Han Solo’s son and a boy that should be since long dead… A man on their side, turned to the dark and with every ambition to hurt the First Order in the end… A man he had tried to take control over, whom he had used and… Now… This smug, smiling little son of a Bitch was grinning at him. Mocking him. Fooled him all along, along with everyone else.

In a fit of rage, he bit down on his own lip and turned away from the bastard, his cheeks now heating with actual shame and a bit of self loathing, with anger and his eyes burning with hate, he broke through his own lower lip, making blood run down his chin. “Don’t. Talk to me. Traitor.” He managed to spit through his lips and the blood.

 

[Ben Solo]

  
Ben leaned back and watched the emotional turmoil inside the other, having no real choice but to almost feel connected to it, to know what the other was feeling and going through, even if he didn’t know what the other was thinking per say, at least not in detail, unless he tried to find out, which he definitely wasn’t planning on doing.

At the very end, he saw how the other bit through his lip in frustration, in turn almost feeling the pain of that himself, just from observing, and probably more than the general was feeling, given that his focus was elsewhere. Actually… ex general was probably a more correct tern, by now.

‘Don’t. Talk to me. Traitor.’

Heh, well sure, it wasn’t like he needed to talk much to the ex general right of this moment. There would come time for them to catch up, and really, Ben expected nothing less than that he would have to be rather responsible for seeing to that Hux was not killed, anytime soon, given just how despised the man was, among the Resistance ranks. He would definitely take upon himself to not get the man killed, after having saved him personally. Any other would likely have killed the man on spot, or made him suffer first, but no, the spiteful redhead was going to be useful, and besides… he did feel bad for Hux, he really did.

There was no real telling when it had started. Actually, the jedi didn’t know how exactly, but sometime along the lines of being more intimate than he desired with said ex general, and in the midst of the man holding such strong feelings towards him, feelings of hatred, he had started to just… care a little bit. The redhead intrigued him, and his incredibly weak mind had made it completely unavoidable to not pick up on a lot of his past and the reasons why he had turned into the despicable creature he was. It intrigued the jedi to see a man like that, that was truly a dark and tainted soul, and if he could perhaps be saved, if even a little. Besides, now that he had taken an hour to calm down and just accept everything he had been through, he had also accepted that he was at least a bit attracted to the man, and enjoyed the presence, and messing with him enough to not want him dead, and to want him around. A part of him did want Hux around, a part of him cared for the wellbeing of the ex general. A part of him truly pitied the man.

Instead of speaking, the young Solo sighed and jumped down from the cough, stepping over to reach in between shelves and find a bit of a clean enough rag. Then, he walked back to his captive, once more jumping up on the couch, only that this time, he was much closer, sitting on the side of the backrest that was right under the bed. He looked at Hux again, pity shining through his gaze, without him noticing and grabbed his chin, holding it up to face him.  
“If you bite, I might actually do what Chewie wants and gag you, just a warning,” he spoke, a little bit amused. Well, fair to say, he didn’t believe that the Hux would get to closing his mouth even before the young jedi managed to stop him with the Force; he was simply that well connected with the other, and his reflexes were much faster.

He started wiping up the blood, holding it there for a while before he jumped up again, and left the room, only to come back with a first aid kit, of sorts. He would just clean that wound, a little bit, and see to that it wouldn’t look like a complete mess when they arrived… of course, if the ex general looked rather beaten up, that might even serve in their favor, but even so, there was no way that Ben would do that, to him, not anymore. He started applying some form of transparent liquid to the wound, and it stung just a little bit, but would at least help the blood flow stop, and would keep the wound clean enough.

 

[Hux]

Only when the male sat down right in front of him did Hux see that pity in his eyes, something that made him want to spit into the man’s face. Pity… how dared he mock him so… Treating him like some sort of charity case for kindness… That made him all the more enraged. Before he could do anything though, he was grabbed and his head yanked up for the other male to touch. For a few seconds, he saw a very similar scenario… one that happened months ago… He was not sure how long had passed since. He had held Kylo Ren’s hair in his hands, forcing the male’s head up while looking at his bloodied face. Had he hit him? Used the whip on his face… He couldn’t quite recall what he had done but Ren had been bleeding. It had made him feel so… powerful, holding the bloody mess under his hands, having control over him…

General Hux blinked and found himself back under the man’s touch and without thinking, he tried to bite down on his fingers but… froze. Something made him stop completely, he couldn’t… move… Every muscle in his body was resisting his brain… Was this the Force? Was… this what threw him around when Ren or the Supreme Leader were upset…? Just… frozen, unable to move, he had to watch as he was being cared under the watch of those detestable, pitying eyes.

When Ben Solo left the room, he found that he could move again but as soon as the traitor sat down and reached out, he was frozen once more, as a stinging liquid was placed on his broken lip. He felt so very insulted by the situation that his ears turned red, as well. When the male was done and he could move again, the General moved back on the bed, away from him as he tried to make some sort of distance between the two.

Thinking back, Kylo Ren had never used the Force on him before. He had felt it many times from Snoke but Ren had not touched him with it, never once had he stopped him during sex or used it to push him away… Why? Because of his rank? Yeah, that was most likely why, since the male had been beneath him before, he hadn’t been able to use such tricks. Now, when the little brat thought himself higher up, of course he would use such cheap trick of dominance…

He pulled his legs up again, making a flesh wall between them, not looking at the male for a while. Then… As he didn’t seem to want to leave, the General finally glanced at the boy before him, the boy he believed himself to more or less own… The boy who had fooled them all… even the Supreme Leader… It was a stranger that sat before him, a man who only wore the faintest resemblance to the Sith apprentice who had warmed his bed so many times, whom he had hurt over and over again… The stranger before him… Who was he… How had he done all this…? Anger and rage was slowly turning into curiosity, so many questions that he wanted Kylo Ren to answer.

“...How long have you been on their side…? How did you manage to… Fool the Supreme Leader?” He was a Sith Lord, he had been able to read minds… How was it possible to trick someone like that? “You killed him… It was you, right? You killed our leader… Why? You’ve served him for so many years, you have murdered so much under his orders...Why are you suddenly trying to be a hero?” He thought he would have hard to ask questions but as he opened his mouth, they flooded out, one after another. His eyes turned angrier and angrier as he talked. He wasn’t quite upset about being betrayed, Hux was more angry for being fooled. “Your hands are just as bloodstained as mine…” He hissed at him. “They will not forget, you will be beaten to death, just like me…”

 

[Ben Solo]

  
It surprised the young Solo that once he was done with treating the wound on his ex superior’s lip, Hux actually stopped moping, after some time, at least enough to ask some of the obvious questions that would arise sooner or later. Heh, apparently he still believed that Kylo Ren had just decided to conveniently turn back to the Light; now, that was actually a little bit funny.

The young Solo held no illusion that Hux wouldn’t have reasons to mourn the losses, and to be devastated about the situation, and the man had quite some right to ‘mope’ about it. It was just so different when he could feel a man upset about losing his chance to control the lives of others, it was hard to take it just as seriously.

Ben listened to the questions, trying to memorise them, seeing that it seemed that someone just unleashed the waterfall, and suddenly all the questions came at once. At last, he just leaned back against the little wall there was under the edge of the bed the ex general rested on, not anymore looking at him, but rather relaxing back a little, not at all minding that he was close to the other, since he felt him too well with the Force to actually be taken by surprise by any sudden course of action. He was now leaning his wrists on his knees instead of his elbows on his legs, and looked up at the cables and wirings in the ceiling, although, he was staring out in absolute nothingness, losing himself a little in thought.

“You got it wrong, Hux, I am not suddenly playing hero, and well… it’s a bit of a long story,” he started, letting out a sigh, letting himself fall back into memories.

“It was planned from the start, to some degree, I suppose. The specifics were not. The whole thing about how my uncle failed me and attempted to kill me, after Snoke supposedly seduced me into the darkness, was the final setup that made it so that the Supreme Leader would trust me. After that I-... played my role. One tiny bit of a slip up would be the end of it all, and thus Kylo Ren was created. We would never be that close again, never have a chance; I was the only one that could ever get close enough to Snoke. Every act of evil that I committed I will never be able to wash off my hands, I am well aware, but it was something my mother and father knew, and something we had set up. It was not easy. Acting was not enough, I had to think like Kylo Ren, be Kylo Ren, truly convince myself that I was, in fact, Kylo Ren, without falling into the darkness. I suppose I have always been strong with the Light, my uncle always told me that… heh.”

Ben was definitely trying to make the whole situation seem lighter than it was, and make it all seem less hard than it had been on him, and he did it rather well.

He sighed, took a little break, and then he continued to speak; “the Resistance would never alone be able to defeat the First Order, that my mother knew well. They could try to defend themselves, to defend people, to gain small victories now and then, but it would be completely impossible to stop the Order, if it did not crumble from within the ranks.”

“I waited for that time, for the chance, and actually, it was when Snoke forced a connection between me and Rey, that I finally had the chance. It was obviously hard on the poor girl, who hadn’t acted before, to act on all that hatred and that wish to kill me, that desire to harm me. We needed Snoke to absolutely believe that we had fallen for his trick. Only then, when we were brought into the same room as him, only when he truly believed he had complete control, and that I had proven that I was completely under his control, and he was focusing mostly all of his energy on restraining that unusually strong girl, could I fool him enough to attack when he wasn’t prepared. I don’t think I could ever have gotten close that way, even a thought of wanting to harm him would have doomed us all…” There was a weak smile on his lips, and at last, he leaned back and turned to glance at Hux, for a little bit.

“I already know that for all the evil I have committed, the act of stopping an era of tyranny is outdoing that by plenty. It does not mean that I will be free of all I have done, and that I won’t be judged by it. However, they are not going to kill or hurt the last living jedi, and the agent that made victory possible. Also, they are not going to harm you; the war is over, there is no point in shedding more blood, they are better than that, different from the tales you’ve heard. They will answer to me, then.”

He really did sound like a jedi…. That was new. He hadn’t been allowed to accept, to think, to just contemplate these sort of things, to give out wisdom that he had acquired, mostly based on all he had been through, despite his young age. Being the last living jedi did give him an almost irreplaceable position; Rey was not there yet, and no matter how people hated him, nothing could really outargue that the prospect of bringing the jedi back was the highest priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter ~ 
> 
> \-------Facts and headcanons-------
> 
> Phasma:  
> (SPOILER) Phasma was, of course, killed by Finn, as the movie went, during this final battle. Like many other stories, Phasma in this version is more or less taken in by Brendol Hux, Armitage Hux's father, and the general has known her for most of his life; she is a close friend and trusted ally. That might explain the devastation a little more. 
> 
> Rey:  
> Rey is going to be written by Nathan, and we just divided out characters after what we felt like playing. Nathan has a little more experience in building lore and plots, meaning that he is leading the whole thing forward, writing the scenery and bigger scenes around them. 
> 
> Rey was drawn into the plot where she is part of the plan and act, meaning that you can look forward to the bromance of the year; Ben and Rey are quite good friends, and probably nothing more. We decided to avoid the cliché of the female heroine falling and triangle dramas of jealousy. They have been through a lot, having gone through such an elaborate plan together, and having worked together under such stressful circumstances, but it does not mean that they will automatically fall for each other.


	3. Aggravating logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dared Ren claim that he was not going to let anyone harm him? How dared he say that the situation was under control and Hux would be safe? Why in the name of all Hells would he believe such nonsense?
> 
> The absolute worst thing about Ben Solo; he made an awful lot of sense in his words, and it was aggravating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note we want to add is that Nathan has more experience in writing out lore, plot and worlds than Teddy, meaning that it's not uncommon for Teddy to request something to play, and Nathan will write out the scenarios to act in. 
> 
> We divided characters out as we wanted to write them, meaning that more characters will be added, but the post structure will be just the same. For example, Rey, Chewbacca and Leia are written by Nathan. 
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Context:
> 
> The First Order falls apart after the assassination of the Supreme Leader, where Armitage Hux finds himself kidnapped and brought onto a small ship, heading towards the Resistance base. On the ship, he finds that the Sith apprentice he had known for nearly seven years was never the man he expected him to be. Instead, the ex general meets Ben Solo, son of the famous General Leia Organa, and the legendary Han Solo; also, the man who is currently the last jedi, ( yes, Luke has died. ) The young jedi has become the hero that ended the tyranny of the First Order once and for all, setting the galaxy in motion for a new era of long lost peace.
> 
> Where in the Galaxy will Armitage Hux find himself, as a convicted war criminal, in all this?
> 
> Armitage Hux is written by Teddy, and Ben Solo is written by Nathan.

[Hux]

“General.” He automatically corrected the other male, as he said simply his surname and not his title. It was insulting to the man, who obviously took great pride in his aforementioned title, to be addressed by someone he deemed lower than himself by simply his own name. He didn’t cut in anymore after that, instead listening to the stories that Kylo Ren told him.

Speaking of… Kylo Ren… The man below him seemed to talk about him as something that he was not. Ren had been… an act? And still a different person entirely? What in the worlds was that supposed to mean…? The story continued and he hated to admit that it did make some sense but it was such an outrageous plan that it seemed like a miracle that it had worked, at all. Everything had just happened to fall so perfectly in place in the end… Almost too perfect… The story made sense, though… Something that he hated to not have seen… He had been too busy harming the kid that he thought he could hurt, without any backlash happening to him… Then again, if not even the Supreme Leader had been able to tell, how could he hold himself responsible for not noticing?

Hux had found himself absentmindedly looking at the back of Ren’s head, at the little ponytail that halflay on his apparent bed and cage. He didn’t realize that he was looking until that head turned and he found that those brown eyes met his. He quickly turned his head, stubbornly looking into the wall instead.

“...You’re a bloody fool. What about the First Order is ‘evil’?” He grunted, considering trying to kick the other’s head but managed to resist the impulse. “What makes you so sure that your rebels are so much better than our rule? We bring law and order to a world that was handled sloppily and who left much to be desired. The galaxy was flourishing during the Empire’s days; the Republic only brought more crime back and let the uncivilized people die alone while we put them to work.” Hux shifted, leaning more against the wall now, in a slightly more relaxed position.

The last words about no harm coming to him made the red haired man laugh and he shook his head. “Are you truly that ignorant, Ren? You think that I will believe that you have no intention to harm me or let anyone else hurt me?” He snorted and glared at him. “These rebels are just as violent and destructive as us. Do you know how many Stormtroopers died when they blew up the Star Destroyer? They’ve hurt and killed just as many as we have; they will want to harm us. Badly. They will kill us if we go there.”

He sat up straighter, staring right at the man. “You might have a deathwish but I don’t, turn the bloody ship around. We can go anywhere in the galaxy and then go separate ways. They will never believe your story. It’s better to run.” He could rebuild then… Go as far away from Kylo Ren as possible and never see that traitor again. The First Order wasn’t done… He could still rule the galaxy, it might just take longer but… He wasn’t done yet, not by a long shot.

 

[Ben Solo]

  
“Ren is not a name.”

He smiled turning around further, and rested his arm on the bedside, to better see the man that was so desperately trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Like, it’s not just that it’s not my name, and that he doesn’t even exist to begin with, but Ren is just a title; all the knights of Ren had it.”

“General of what, by the way? There’s no First Order to govern.” Alright, maybe that was rather cruel, but it felt like Hux really needed to break that illusion of his, sooner or later.

It seemed like the only thing that could convince Hux, would be to actually see these things for himself. Ben somewhat assumed that what would be needed for this stubborn man was proof, and time, most of all, a lot of time. People in denial could only go so far with their delusions before reality proved them wrong. Even so, it felt like it was worth a shot to talk a little.

“Now, unfortunate as that is, the Star Killer base had to go; I was well aware of the bombs they had set up and I did make a rather good distraction for the plan to be carried out properly,” he started, sighing.

“See, Hux, there’s a difference here. You have lost people that mattered to you, people that you cared about; however, these people, yourself included, had this little habit of blowing up entire planets, mass slaughtering by millions, completely ignoring the voices of the defenseless, completely ignoring the millions of people that lost everything they had and everyone they loved. When we killed for the Order, we brutalized and murdered innocents in masses. When the Resistance attacked us, every life they took prevented hundreds of others to be taken. When that weapon blew up, millions, possibly billions of lives of innocents were saved, and I am afraid that the people responsible for the usage of that weapon, would be a small price to pay, if it can save the future of entire solar systems. This isn’t some rebel talk to make themselves comfortable; they never attacked the innocent and masses, they never did what we did; they are not the same as the First Order.”

Ben sighed, smiling still, and tilted his head a little, his expression still gentle.  
“We are not changing course. The galaxy is changing again, and without your supposed Order, where you freely trample down on people that never had a say in it, in ways you would never accept anyone doing to you, in your hypocritical ways, people have a choice how to build the future. There’s hope for something better.”

 

[Hux]

First thing to annoy him about this stupid man before him… Had probably happened very long ago but he hadn’t started the list yet, so it does not count. First thing to annoy himself about Ben Solo was that the man had a very irritating habit of talking back with reasonable arguments. The fact that it was true that Ren wasn’t a name, followed by the explanation as of why it wasn’t a name, and topped by the fact that he had never been told this before… It made the general’s ears heat with embarrassment.

Second one… was similar to the first one… Something that his brain was firmly rejecting. He wouldn’t… couldn’t accept the fact that he was no longer a general. That would mean that everything he had worked for his entire life, the hours he had wasted on training the Stormtroopers, all the sweat, late nights and his insomnia… Everything was just… For nothing. Something he desperately rejected. Hating this man for trying to tell him that his life goal was… had been… a waste of time.

It became too much for the man and he lashed out towards the boy, as he had done so many times in the past but this time with only his leg. He hadn’t been aiming and missed by a long shot, his boot hitting the wall instead. “Silence…! I will hear no more from you… If you are so sure, then bloody go to your mother and cuddle up in her lap before they stab you in the back. I hope you die a painful death, son of a bitch…!” He growled and turned away from the man, refusing to say anything more. He had decided to keep quiet for the rest of the journey and hope that the foolish dreamer would get what he deserved. Painfully.

 

[Ben Solo]

Had he… won? It was a little hard to tell, because when the ex general decided to just project anger all the way through the spacecraft roof and beyond, or well, he probably did not decide to do it, but it was still the result. A cold and dark wave of anger, disbelief and denial had washed over Ben, where he was sitting, sending chills down his spine, although, he didn’t make a face or move any.

Hux was furious, and it was rather interesting to see, and kind of amusing, seeing how he tried to harm the jedi, but failed so obviously and miserably. Perhaps it was time to let the man that had lost just everything cool down a little, and wallow in his loss.

Although… the smile on Ben’s lips turned a little more playful and he jumped down from the couch, heading for the corridor towards the cockpit to join his furry friend. Before he disappeared out of sight, he turned towards the redhead captive again and smiled playfully;  
“Actually, I do believe it’s son of a Princess, in my case.”

Then he left the angry man to be alone. There was nothing Hux could use to make his escape, and besides, he kept a somewhat eye on him with the help of the Force, for the rest of the short journey. It was just a few hours, after all, until they would be at the temporary Resistance base, soon to be moved to a larger and better place; however, this one had, after all, been where they decided to hide from the First Order fleet; the fleet that Ben and Rey now had destroyed together.

\---

The young Solo felt a pat on his back, and Chewie made a growling half-silent sound, whereas the young man smiled and sighed. “Yeah, I know… I just haven’t seen her for more or less half my life…” Yes, he was fairly nervous. Yes, Hux had a point or two about how people would view him, and how they were likely to judge him based on all the things he had done during his cover up as Kylo Ren. He slowly reached up to touch the scar on his face. Well, it was well deserved, and in the end, he could not possibly regret how things had turned out; there had been little to no hope of finding any other way. Funny enough, he believed that he could accept being hated; if it took him being some silly martyr for peace to be formed, then that was what he could be. Of course, it wasn’t quite that easy because for one, his emotions were struggling against it… it hurt, but he had to accept that he had done horrible deeds. Secondly, given that he was now the last jedi, the last real one, he had a responsibility and legacy to carry on… he would make his uncle proud. There was probably no real way of creating a new generation of jedi just like the past… but he could definitely try; it was the least he could do for this world.

When the planet came into sight, his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach… he had to be ready for this, but he also had to let himself feel. He could feel her, feel the presence of his mother, ever since she let herself connect with the Force again, and now more than ever. She really was down there; she really was waiting for him. She… really was longing for him as much as he missed his mother, despite all the horrible things he had done.

Once the ship actually landed, he imagined that he was shaking a little bit, but it wasn’t quite showing; perhaps it was just his imagination. How did you face your mother after having been gone for more than half your life, and then returning as a disfigured hero that ended a reign of tyranny, but simultaneously killed hundreds of innocents and murdered your own father… heh, he really wasn’t as prepared for this as he thought.

He patted the wookiee on the shoulder and they both emerged from the cockpit, to head back to the Main Hold where their captive had been left. There was just a bit of talking and arguing, but at last, the tall furry man agreed to bring the captive out without hurting him, seeing that Ben was going to be a little… busy, very likely.

Hence they both got back into the Main Hold, the jedi in the lead, and he smiled at his captive.  
“We’re here, so it’s time to get up, General,” he noted, and for a moment, almost looked surprised that he called Hux by that title, but then again, habits die hard, and it just made him smile a little. He needed the amusement to calm down, he believed.

Chewbacca walked forward, and started reaching in behind the man to get the chain connected to the piping on the wall away, even if the hands would still be cuffed behind the ex general’s back. He couldn’t quite help but to bare his teeth a little, seeing to looking a little extra scary, in front of the despised man.

 

[Hux]

It had been such a long time since he was in a spaceship this small and… well… bad. This might be the most heroic ship in the history, of the history of heroic ships, but that didn’t really matter to the annoyed general. He would much have prefered a ship that didn’t feel like it might fall apart if space touched it too roughly… Hux felt how his heart skipped a few beats as the thing started to rattle and shake and then became very still… Too still. It wasn’t until he heard the two of them discuss something way in the cockpit, that it hit him that they had simply landed.

He didn’t understand the big rug’s language but the roars made him quite uncomfortable, especially since the beast obviously held no kind feelings towards him. He had no real understanding for the exchange of words but it was awfully clear that they were talking about him. They seemed to come to an agreement nonetheless…? He had only been able to hear the hairy thing’s language and the faintest traces of what Ben Solo said. Meaning, no words, only the sound of his voice speaking.

They turned quiet and soon enough, the general spotted them coming around the corner, that annoying traitor walking first, with a stupid grin on his face. He even addressed him as General, something that made the man blink in surprise, but that also made him feel just a tad more in control.

That illusion was shattered quickly as the giant hairball came towards him and he was unable to hold back the urge to back away from it. The thing easily reached around him and removed something… a chain that was connected to the handcuffs most likely, as his hands didn’t get freed. In doing so, the big rug bared his teeth at him, making him all the more aware of the creature’s stench and breath. He flinched back slightly before he was pulled up by the wookiee and pushed forward with a little too much strength, causing him to almost stumble. “Good thing he is keeping me in check so that I do not run off and bite anyone…” He muttered lowly.

Ben Solo started to walk towards the exit of the ship, causing Hux to take a step after him. However, he was pulled to a halt by the strong rug behind him, who growled lowly. Apparently they weren’t supposed to go after him just yet. The red haired heard the doors open and with them, the sound of people cheering. So very happy, huh…? Not at all nervous or frightened by the fact that KYLO REN was their supposed savior…?

After a while, Chewbacca pushed him forward, nearly pulling a muscle out of place. The man followed after the Hero of the Galaxy… They exited behind the crowd’s range of seeing, as they were far too busy watching the reunion between a mother and her son. People weren’t looking at him but he saw them. What… a giant crowd… Of course, he had way many more Stormtroopers but this… the amount of people that were here made his legs feel shaky… If they decided to hurt him, there was nothing he could do but cover and be ripped apart. Suddenly, the giant furball was much more of a comfort than he had ever been able to imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We end this chapter with the calm before the storm of the reunion between a mother and her child, we hope you enjoyed it. ~


	4. Touching reunions and falling generals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds that he hates this run down base, and the people within it, but nothing can compare to just how much he hates the man beneath the mask of Kylo Ren, now just showing off as a jedi, looking all too different from the man he knows. 
> 
> In turn, the most important question of them all is asked:  
> "Where is my bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrght, but I have to admit it took me forever to write out the reunion, and since it's a roleplay, rather than a story, I could not spend forever to write it, and not let it go on forever. Something still bothers me about it, and I don't like just how short it was. Hopefully, there will be time later to get more details of the relationship between Ben and Leia down. 
> 
> -Nathan  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Context:
> 
> The First Order falls apart after the assassination of the Supreme Leader, where Armitage Hux finds himself kidnapped and brought onto a small ship, heading towards the Resistance base. On the ship, he finds that the Sith apprentice he had known for nearly seven years was never the man he expected him to be. Instead, the ex general meets Ben Solo, son of the famous General Leia Organa, and the legendary Han Solo; also, the man who is currently the last jedi, ( yes, Luke has died. ) The young jedi has become the hero that ended the tyranny of the First Order once and for all, setting the galaxy in motion for a new era of long lost peace.
> 
> Where in the Galaxy will Armitage Hux find himself, as a convicted war criminal, in all this?
> 
> Armitage Hux is written by Teddy, and Ben Solo is written by Nathan.

[Ben Solo]

  
For once, the jedi didn’t feel like giving a witty comeback to the ex general’s words, even though he heard the man mutter quite some. He was… a little too distracted by his own nerves.

Ben heard the mechanical noises of the boarding ramp moving down, and drew a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily. He had told himself how he was prepared for this, for a long time, but even so, there was still a part of him that felt fear, irrational thoughts, emotional reasoning; there was one difference that made it all feel so much better. For the first time in so long, he could allow himself to feel all that, without trying to hold it back and assuming it to be weakness.

When the sound of the ramp hitting the ground rung out, much louder in his head than it probably did in reality, and the mechanical sounds stopped, the young Solo realised that he was holding his breath. The young man’s feet moved on their own, and he let them, let his body guide him down the ramp. He could feel the presence of a lot of people, a lot of energy and crowds.

The crowd erupted into roaring… silence. It was as if the young jedi had gone deaf, all of a sudden, and didn’t quite register the sounds that his ears were overwhelmed with. Rather, he could feel his own racing heartbeat, and there was one voice in the silence, inside the energy that was the light, one that caught all of Ben Solo’s attention. He saw her, although, he barely had to see her, because he could feel her, feel the presence that had so long been gone from his mind. Now there it was, prodding and touching gently, reminding him of their connection to the Light, to each other.

His mother smiled warmly at him, in ways he had never quite dared hoping. He could feel her mind… and it was overwhelming. For just a brief moment, he saw the world as she would, and right there he stepped out of the Millennium Falcon, and walked up to her the way his father would have. His father had a tendency to be gone, to disappear out on things, to make her wait, and she always anxiously awaited his return. Heh, Ben supposed that he was much worse than his father, for having made her wait for so long.

It felt like eternity passed, as if space-time remained still, until he was standing before the old woman… much shorter than he recalled her. It was ridiculous really, Leia Organa barely reached up to his chest, at this point… he really had outgrown both his parents. Softly, and slowly, almost as if he feared this moment to be just a trick, or illusion, he reached out to touch his mother’s cheek, and the smile on her lips widened in turn, leaning into the touch. Her lips never moved, but he still heard her, oh so clearly.

_“Welcome home, son.”_

That was it, that one drop that made the entire cup overflow completely. Ben drew a shaky breath before he fell to his knees, arms desperately seeking their way around his mother’s waist, pulling her closer, desperately clinging to him like the child that was once taken away from her, like her son. Tears started streaming down his face, and he felt how his mother brought her arms around his neck and pulled him close, just holding her son, bringing peace and tranquility to his mind, making the sorrow and pain he felt so much clearer, like water being cleansed from the dirt, suddenly transparent and crystal clear. They both mourned their loss, a lover and father that had given his life to this mission, but in the end everything had turned out alright; in the end, he had not sacrificed himself for naught.

Time stood still like that for quite a few moments, and really, he didn’t quite figure out when it ended, before his mother leaned back a little and started drying the tears from his face with her hands.

“There, there, get up now, we have a lot of work ahead of us,” she said, sounding much more gathered than he could feel that she was. General Leia, a great leader and strong icon, someone that had led the Resistance and kept it going for so long.

Ben sighed, drawing another deep breath before he nodded weakly, getting up. Only once he got up he noticed that they had been approached by others, in this case, a young Force user that he should have felt better than he did. Heh, alright, he admitted that he was a little emotionally unbalanced and unfocused. Rey was smiling at him, an expression he had not seen before this moment, given how thoroughly they had to convince the Supreme Leader that she wanted him dead. She stood there, confidently, beaming with pride, and joy, and reached out her hand. Ben smiled and grabbed it, shaking it steadily, noticing… alright there was quite some physical strength in this girl, too. She was a power package, explosive, strong, stubborn, yet steady and determined to do right; he truly hoped that he could offer her guidance, the way his uncle had done for him. The handshake only lasted for a moment before he flinched, as she threw herself around his neck, into a hug, and he catched the girl, that was evidently giggling, almost with glee, and overwhelmed with so much joy. They had accomplished so much together; they had saved the Galaxy.

After a little, Ben gathered himself enough to turn his head towards the wookiee and signalled for him to move forward, forcing the captive ex general forward as well. Once Hux was at a closer range he gestured towards the captive with a weak smile.  
“Can I trust that he is not harmed by anyone for now? I think we both know that we have to keep him alive and well, if he is to serve his purpose.”

Leia turned to look at the mess of a man, held still by her old friend, a man that truly looked terrified. Actually, to her, the Force wasn’t needed to spot evident weakness. Everything was falling apart for the frightened man, and he truly was frightened, in turn not being particularly frightening. Weakness was often a source to evil, and the general knew well that her son was right about it all. They were done killing.

“Yes, I think I can try and see to that, but you will have to guard him yourself; I assume you do not want him locked up somewhere. Actually, yes, let him attend the meeting in a few hours,” she spoke, smiling a little smugly, definitely having an idea on her mind.

“Rey, dear, would you show my son where I put the things for him, and where his room will be until we move out of here?” she asked, and Rey nodded, almost eagerly.

“Yes, General,” she said, quite so obediently and grabbed Ben’s hand, guiding him along, whereas Chewbacca was still pushing Hux with them. Immediately, the girl exploded with talking, talking about their escape from the fleet, how things had turned out, what they had said about her and Ben’s efforts so far, and how every piece was falling into place. How the Republic was much more supportive again, how agreements were coming along, how she had been training. She asked Ben a lot of questions, as she pulled him through old and dusty corridors, until they got to a room where she stopped. “Your mother prepared something for you,” she said, almost mischievous glee visible in her eyes, and a lot of pride, as she opened the door and gestured for them all to walk in.

Chewie made a sound of complaint and Ben laughed, “yeah, I do believe you can leave him here with us, he is not going to run off anywhere.” With that, Hux was pushed into the room as well, and Rey watched him, with a half smug expression, for the first time of the day actually looking at the prisoner. She was obviously happy about his capture, a little too happy with the success to care much about how despicable she found him, finding it a little too amusing to see the man in that position, to feel all the hatred she could have felt under other circumstances. The tall, furry man just left the three of them.

For a moment, Rey sighed before she closed the door, using the Force to do so, obviously showing off a little to what would likely become her Master, making it quite hard for Ben not to smile. Then she sighed and looked between the two men, “you wanted to know; I think about half of them agree with you that he should be kept alive, and mostly all of the counsellors do; however, some people really hate the idea of him being kept here. You should be careful.”

Ben shrugged and smiled weakly; “it is better than it could be; like this, I can prevent something from happening.”

 

 

[Hux]

Well… weren’t everyone happy around here…? So many people jumping and laughing… He was surprised that they weren’t kept under any sort of rule or control, like this, they were more or less just mindless animals… It made him all the more worried what would happen if they noticed that he was here…

After a while, he began to look at the thing that was actually going on before the crowd, the reunion of a lost son and a mother. He watched the Sith Lord fall to his knees before the woman, watched as he was embraced and… forgiven…? Why…? How could that woman hug the one that murdered her husband…? Why did every rebel celebrate Kylo Ren? He was their enemy, he had killed so many of them and… they… loved him? What was wrong with these people…? Bloody morons…

A girl was coming up towards Ren, at least he thought it was a girl, it was hard to tell on a distance. She had a complicated hairdo, something most women seemed to have… Phasma never… He stopped the thoughts, shaking them from his mind as the wound was still too fresh. Thinking about her made him feel… pained. Hux watched as the woman jumped on Kylo Ren, watched them hug and a feeling of surreality came over him. They were… enemies… Or had… pretended to be…? The times they had chased that girl, the time she was captured and now they were just… best friend or something? He turned his eyes away from them, angry by the reality of the lie Ben Solo had made him believe.

The former general missed when the wookiee was signaled to move, something that caused him to stumble as he was pushed forward. As he walked through the crowd, the cheering lowered, people mumbled to those next to them. It was quite clear that most people didn’t want him there, however… Some seemed overjoyed by his capture and the cheering noises soon began again. The man tried to keep his head high and his eyes focused on the traitor before him. Well before Leia and the rest of her crew, he was pulled to a halt. Hux had never seen the woman this close before, she was… so small… And yet there was no doubt that she was loved and powerful, if he as much as moved a finger towards her, he was convinced that the crowd would tear him to pieces.

Ben spoke and his eyes flickered to the man before they returned to Leia, a hero among heroes… She made him very aware that his hair was out of place and that his legs were slightly shaking. Surrounded by people that wanted him dead, only able to rely on the traitor beside them to hope that he would be allowed to live another day. He desperately tried not to show it but he was frightened… Scared by just how little power he held, fully aware of the creature able to rip his arm off if it just wished it. Powerless… Extremely powerless…  
...He was allowed to live… A relief washed over him, so strong that he almost couldn’t remain standing. He wasn’t sure what was said after that, only relieved that he was able to live another day. Yes… Able to live another day...All the energy seemed to leave him, he really was relieved that the big rag was holding him up or he might have fallen.

It was a relief to leave the crowd, to be embraced by the artificial light of the base’s corridors and walls. His eyes felt strained, he closed them for a few seconds before Chewbacca pushed him back to reality, into a room. He only now realized that the girl had been talking a lot and they had apparently reached their destination. He shook his head slightly to try and come back to his full senses, looking up at the girl. Her look was reflecting everything he didn’t want to see, lighting a hatred for her in his chest. Hux gave her a look that could have killed a lesser being.

The door behind him suddenly slammed shut and he jumped slightly, glancing behind him. They were alone and for a second, he wondered if this was where he died but instead, the hateful girl started to speak about...the rest of the base. Not everyone wanted to kill Kylo Ren…? Well, wasn’t that a relief? He rolled his eyes when he thought no one saw and walked past them to sit down on the bed. The only thing he could see that there was to sit on. Someone had put clothes on it but he ignored them and sat on top of them, crossing his legs in a way he thought looked relaxed and in control. It wasn’t… exactly true.

 

 

[Ben Solo]

  
In actuality, both the jedi more or less ignored the captive that was in the room with them, as they talked. Rey only started listing names and what certain individuals had said, reminding the newly arrived jedi about who was who, and what names he would have to try to remember, from now on.

Funny enough, despite having a war criminal in the room, it felt incredibly relieving to just interact and talk. A connection in the Force was something, it did make you feel like you knew someone, but even so, they had never before quite interacted, not like this. Rey was still partly a mystery, and he was supposed to know all about her, if he was to take her in as an apprentice. Still ignoring the ex general, Ben smiled and admitted that he was a little nervous to see the council and alliance, in general, not quite sure if they would accept him, after all of this. To that, Rey just rolled her eyes and smiled; “we saved the galaxy,” she started, putting quite the extra emphasis on the word ‘saved.’ Then she tilted her head a little and shifted her weight to the the other foot, once more almost beaming with pride, while making a hand gesture towards the bed. “Besides, the General prepared something that is likely going to make it a little easier to present yourself-..” First then Rey noticed that the third person in the room had decided to sit down on the very surprise. Oh Hells no, not on her watch. The girl made a grimace and reached out with her hands towards the man. Knowing well that she was not to harm the chained redhead, she simply pushed him with Force evenly spread over his chest and upper body, efficiently pushing him backwards and out of the bed. The push was followed by a somewhat snappy, “don’t sit on that, idiot,” hinting a little extra on her strangely unique accent. Of course, she had seen to pulling the clothes to remain in place.

There was a thud when Hux hit the floor, that startled Ben a little, although, it took just a moment to figure out what happened, and a smile spread over his lips. That was actually pretty damn funny, had he just sat down on the surprise-... oh well, he didn’t seem hurt. That was rather cute, and talk about not being able to read the atmosphere in the room, and being socially awkward… heh, it actually intrigued Ben a lot to see what Hux would be like when he had to be social out of his element; when he had no rank or protocol for his behaviour, but rather, what the man himself would be like around others, and how he would manage.

Lastly, he stepped forward and brought his attention to what was actually on the bed. Now, not as perfectly neatly spread out, as they had been previous to a clunts deciding to sit on top of them, laid robes in sand colored fabric, and a proper jedi cloak in brown. Now this was actually the traditional attire for a real jedi. For a moment, Ben looked quite taken aback, not quite sure how to feel about it. Then, after taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, tracing his fingers over the thick, sturdy fabric. “Ah… I suppose people will listen more to a jedi, yes…” he almost half-whispered. The robes did make him happy, and relieved, truly, but it was also came with an enormous responsibility. It was a responsibility that the last jedi had assumed he would take upon himself, at some point, but the texture of the fabric against his fingertips made it all the more real.

He could almost feel Rey shine like a second sun behind him, and he smiled up at her. Before he did have a chance to say anything, she opened her mouth to speak. “You should put that on. Actually, they gave me robes, too! I just didn’t put them on because it would sort of ruin half the surprise-... ah, well, I will leave you to changing and I will change, too. I think they will gather people in an hour or so for that meeting. I will come by and pick you up?” she rambled on, and all Ben could say to that was ‘yes’ and ‘thank you,’ feeling a little silly as he waved the girl off. When the door shut a second time, he leaned back a little towards the other edge of the bed and looked at his captive.

“You doing alright down there? Need some assistance?” The smile spread into a smirk, once again much more content and amused. Well, Hux did have an uncanny ability to make him smile.

 

 

[Hux]

Hux gave up on trying to listen, he was busy moving his hands behind his back in a try to find a good position that didn’t let his hands fall asleep. They were already steadily disappearing from him, a very unpleasant feeling that he would rather not have. He held no silly illusions about being able to break out of them, he simply tried his best to find some kind of comfortable position.  
He lift his head slightly when he heard ‘general’, reacting as if it was him that was being spoken to. He met eyes with the woman and realized two things; one, she hadn’t been talking about him, two, he had definitely done something just now that made her angry. She made a face towards him, one he was unable to return as he was suddenly pushed back. He had been thrown around a lot by the Force, especially when Snoke was having a bad day or when he had made a mistake, however, her Force felt different. Before he could figure out why hers didn’t feel the same as the supreme evil overlord, he was pushed back and off the bed. Hux didn't have time to scream or make a noise before he found himself completely… stuck.

The space between the bed and the wall was very small and with his hands tied behind his back, there was no way for him to get out of here. He had hit his head and it throbbed lowly, as his legs were still stuck on the bed. Oh bloody… An angry noise rose from his position as he tried to kick himself up. This proved fruitless, leading to him just giving up. He would trash around later, when the girl wasn’t there… No way he was giving her the satisfaction of watching him struggle.

Finally, after a lot of talking, the door shut and he was alone with Kylo Ren once more. The redhead looked up at him, his cheek being squished against the cold floor and his body starting to hurt with the uncomfortable position. Aforementioned man’s face just showed up by the edge of the bed, looking down at him. If his face hadn’t already been red from the strain, his cheeks would have heated by now. Ah, and now Kylo was smirking at him as well… He aimed a halfhearted kick at his head, feeling how his calf just lightly tapped against the fluffy hair. Now he felt even more insulted… Ren had let him hit with knowledge that he wasn’t able to hurt him from this angle…

“Fine… fine! You bloody win this time… Help me up. Yes, I am stuck, we both know it, how very humorous. Pull me up already…” Hux grumbled out.

 

 

 

[Ben Solo]

The ex general had managed to look somewhat like a pet that had gotten stuck, desperately trying to not show the distress of being stuck to the owner, that finds them in the compromising position. Fair to say, it was positively adorable, even if it didn’t look that comfortable, and he would not make the other suffer it for long. The young Solo just felt that urge of mischief; he really did wonder if Hux would actually ask him for help, or if his pride would not allow it.

A kick was aimed at him, and he just let the other kick him weakly, with a bad aim, since it didn’t quite matter, and maybe it could satisfy the angry man a little bit, at the very least. The only response he did give that kick was a low chuckle, escaping his lips, as he watched the mess of a man struggle, with a somewhat endearing look in his eyes, but also a fair deal of amusement.

Then came what he did not quite expect; Hux gave in, and he gave in fast. Now that was rather new, and Ben did his uttermost to not start laughing at him, trying to avoid even a half-silent chuckle. Instead, the smile brightened, the way said pet’s owner would look happy once the pet was obedient and did something right.

“Yes, you are quite cute in that position,” he started, smiling brightly, “but I will help you,” he noted. At first, he had contemplated using the Force, it might even be good practice, and easier. However, the jedi changed his mind rather quickly and scooted over a little, putting one foot down on the floor beside the redhead. Maybe, just a little bit of it was an excuse to touch the man below him. The ex general wasn’t very heavy, and thus, Ben could wrap arms around his waist and back, and pull him back up on the bed, somewhat effortlessly, to place him back on the bed, in a sitting position. This meant that, briefly, he held the man in his arms, which was more or less a first, at least when the other was conscious. With their faces just a few inches apart, he lingered, just for a second, smiling at the other, before he pulled back. For a brief moment, he definitely had the urge to kiss the other. Then again, he didn’t think Hux knew how to kiss, not properly, or well, if he did, he had chosen not to, most of the times in the past. Everything even remotely close to feeling those impossibly red lips had been being bitten to the point of bleeding. Anyway-... it would be beyond him to just force the other into a kiss all of a sudden, he was a Solo, and he was definitely better than that. He wanted the other to want him, to want a kiss, or it wouldn’t be worth it. There was no point in it without the chase, without actually winning him over… but then again, that would probably never happen. He wasn’t the fool to hope too much, but even so, the thought of it was always nice enough to consider.

When Ben pulled back, he scooted away a little and started undressing, obviously not minding, being considerate about, or caring much about the fact that the other was sitting right next to him. There was nothing that the redhead hadn’t seen before. Besides, he was a little curious to how the man that had touched him and abused him so many times would react, under the new circumstances.

Really, Hux was a little like a cat, especially the way he had sat down on the clothes, not thinking twice. It was adorable. “You know, I am not going to blame Rey for doing that when you just decide to sit on the surprise she had,” Ben commented, with a chuckle.

Slowly but surely he started putting on the robes, starting with sliding on the trousers. Then two layers of robes, a belt and a cloak, now… this was comfortable, and almost surreal. He had not worn anything like this for quite a lot of years. It was so comfortable, sturdy, and moved with him. It was surprising that it was in a good size, but then again, robes tended to fit more than one person, and to be very adjustable. This was so very different from that stiff, odd suit of Kylo Ren, that he had worn for a long time. This was free, light and comfortable.

“Now how does this look?” he asked, sounding somewhat playful. He didn’t expect a positive answer from his captive.

Suddenly, it looked as if the young Solo realised something and he reached back to the pocket of his pants that he had changed out of, finding the key for the cuffs that chained the captive. Hux wasn’t a danger to him, not at all, and there was no reason to have those on in here, where there was no one else. Hence, the young man reached behind the other, pulling at the arms a little, and it followed by a clicking sound of metal, when the cuffs opened up again, and fell down onto the bed. He picked them up and put them away with the clothes.

“I am afraid I probably do have to put those back on when we head to that meeting, but there’s no reason for you to wear them, otherwise. I think you understand, Hux, since appearances are important,” he said, sighing a little and smiling. He just needed the council to approve of the man being freed of his charges, of the fact that the ex general should be kept safe as a statement to all those that feared trial and punishment for the crimes they had committed, being on the side of the Order. Hux was needed to prove that there would be peace, finally peace. Of course, a great bonus would be that he could stop treating the man beside him as his captive.

 

 

[Hux]

Perhaps it had been expected of him to put up some sort of fight, to pretend a little longer that he wasn’t in a situation where he needed assistance… However, it was so painfully obvious that he was stuck and that he wasn’t able to save himself. Trying to deny it would only further make him seem ridiculous, not to mention that he was in pain from the uncomfortable position, seeing as he wasn’t the most flexible. The longer he remained like this, the longer the man could laugh on his expense… No, getting out of here as fast as possible was definitely the better alternative.

He was expecting to be lift by the Force but instead of just helping him, Ben had to go and insult him first. Cute… If he hadn’t been so eager to get out of here, he would have kicked him again, much harder and much more with the intent to harm him. He bit his lower lip, trying to not throw insults back at the smug bastard. He would do that later, when he wasn’t caught between a bed and a hard place.

He felt warm arms around his body, causing him to flinch slightly but he didn’t move or fight against it. He just allowed the male to pull him up, feeling quite relieved to no longer be captured in that situation. For perhaps a second, he was stuck in the male’s arms, noticing, as many times before, just how muscular the other male was. How he had been able to hold this male down, how he had been able to dominate him… when he was so much stronger and so much wider than him. For those few seconds, where he was being held in the other’s embrace, it hit him just how much he… had been allowed to do. Had he ever had any control at all over him… The answer was so clearly no… In his lap, in his arms, his hands locked behind his back; Hux realized that Kylo Ren could easily have turned him around and done whatever he wanted and nothing would or could have stopped him… Illusions of power just ran off him, revealing, for just a few seconds, the weak man beneath the title and the sadistic acts.

With their faces just a few inches apart, Ben Solo lingered, just for a second, smiling at him, before he pulled back. Hux felt strange, something in his chest ached, something missing. Could he kiss him? Did he want to kiss him? No… That was probably because… they were so close. Then the moment had passed and he was put on the bed, the man moving away from him and the general recalled just how much he hated him. Yes… Utter hate and disgust towards the man.

Wait, what was…!? Why was he removing his clothes!? Hux felt a surge of panic and he shooted as far back as possible on the bed, until his back hit the wall. His face turned and stayed red. Ren just kept on talking, causing the redhead to realise just he was putting on clothes… The fabric on the bed had apparently been clothes. So that was why the girl had been angry… “...I… Thought that was a blanket… There is no reason for wearing that much fabric on one piece of clothing…” He muttered out before trying to look like he was just relaxing against the wall, the faintest hint of red was still showing on his face.

He only looked back when the male asked him how he looked, making the man turn to see a completely different man before him. He could hardly tell that this was Kylo Ren, whom he had spend time around for at least over five years… Even his aura was different. Hux face reflected surprise, disbelief and then, a hint of annoyance. He turned his head away, grunting lowly. “Yes, how wonderful. Now you look like a real prince who just saved the galaxy… I would love to give you an applause but I am a tad tied up…”

Whatever happened next, he certainly was not ready for the man to reach around him. He first thought he was hugging him and considered kicking him in the stomach, only to hear a click, his arms falling forward as he was released. A pained, relieved noise left his lips as his arms were freed. He blinked, looking down at his hands. It was hard to move, it was hard to force the limbs to do what he wanted. Hux glanced at his face before turning away again. “...How about you let me wear them on the front when we get to that meeting then?”

He leaned back once more, sighing subtly as he looked around the room. Small, cramped but somewhat clean… He thought about something he hadn’t recalled for so long… Back when he and his father traveled around and created the First Order, when they had sometimes lived in small spaces but never had they been this small… Never with this little furniture, only a bed an-… Hold on. Why… was there only one bed? He blinked and looked at the traitor. “Where is my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. ~
> 
> Fun fact:  
> In case you haven't figured it out, this whole thing is deep down, even if we are very interested in writing many details and aspects of this story concept, Teddy seeing fanart of Ben Solo as a Resistance fighter, and him wanting to write Kylux material based on it. It's written for the shipping, and chance to write cute things with Poe and Finn, while at it, and BB-8 shenanigans.
> 
> \----- Facts and headcanons about the AU -------
> 
> Leias height:  
> Carrie Fisher's height is 1,55 meters, or 5ft 1. Kylo Ren is, in the canon work, described to be 1,89 meters. Their height difference is ridiculous. 
> 
> Cheering crowds:  
> Nathan never planned on writing Ben into such a hero, and never planned to make the crowds be this cheerful; that was something Teddy added in his post, and Nathan just decided to work with. To be fair, it made enough sense, based on the original Star Wars trilogy and the reactions to winning the war, by the Resistance and the public, in general. 
> 
> You need a teacher:  
> Let's be real, with Luke dying around this time, that we will get more explanation around the circumstances for, much later, Ben Solo is the man that knows the most about the Force, having been trained as both a Jedi and Sith apprentice. Rey knows little to nothing, and anyone watching Episode 8 also knows that she learnt little to nothing. The movies have a tendency to let the chosen ones just practice for a week and know the things that take entire lifetimes to learn for jedi, under normal circumstances. We will not have that, meaning that Rey knows little to nothing, and the only logical course is to make her Ben's padawan. 
> 
> Characters' knowledge and mistakes:  
> Hux doesn't quite understand the Force, leading to him misjudging things now and then, seeing the posts are from their POV. He also mishears at least one thing in this chapter. 
> 
> Sighing to infinity:  
> I have no clue why I always feel like and write that Ben Solo is sighing out loud, but apparently he is, a lot. -Nathan
> 
> Crushing on Hux:  
> Because Teddy wanted to write this for the Kylux shipping material, and because of how we chose to build the background of the story, aka have a fun conversation about it in the shower and just decide to call it story building, it was fairly established that Ben would rather early, if not from the start, have some sort of feelings for General Hux. 
> 
> There is a little bit of Stockholm Syndrome involved, one could say, but most of all, Kylo Ren was an isolated, tortured, pained murder machine, and not much more; the things Hux did to him weren't, in the long run, very bad, and they served as a great outlet of actual emotion and dread, probably being part in keeping him sane for all those years. Hux wanted to ruin Kylo Ren, to strip his power and attitude away, which would be one of the few moments where Ben could actually lay down the act a little bit. 
> 
> Most of the reasons to why he likes Hux, however, are based on quirks and traits of the general, rather than what he has done to Kylo Ren.


	5. Shatter the illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don’t have a bed, or a room." 
> 
> How ironic… Those words made it very hard for him to see Kylo Ren before him. Something as final and cold of a statement as that, something as insignificant in the long run made the redhead realize one simple truth; he had nothing here. Captured by the rebels and locked inside this room, even if his cuffs were taken away, that didn’t mean anything… Something so simple as to grant a war prisoner a room of his own was nothing that these people were willing to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this feels like a rather silly cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be up, very soon. Besides, the chapter is starting to become very long, and the next one will be rather long, as well. 
> 
> Also, I apologise for the weird formats that happen and times, Google Docs doesn't seem to quite want to work with the formant here, meaning the spaces change size and shape quite often.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Context:
> 
> The First Order falls apart after the assassination of the Supreme Leader, where Armitage Hux finds himself kidnapped and brought onto a small ship, heading towards the Resistance base. On the ship, he finds that the Sith apprentice he had known for nearly seven years was never the man he expected him to be. Instead, the ex general meets Ben Solo, son of the famous General Leia Organa, and the legendary Han Solo; also, the man who is currently the last jedi, ( yes, Luke has died. ) The young jedi has become the hero that ended the tyranny of the First Order once and for all, setting the galaxy in motion for a new era of long lost peace.
> 
> Where in the Galaxy will Armitage Hux find himself, as a convicted war criminal, in all this?
> 
> Armitage Hux is written by Teddy, and Ben Solo is written by Nathan.

[Ben Solo]

  
Now, everything about the reactions he received from the ex general made it worth it. The young jedi’s smile widened, when he turned away from the other, having decided against kissing him. He felt projections from the other, as he always did. It was these subtle hints of whatever Hux was feeling, based on the lack of control in him, and the little control he had over his emotions. Now, when he felt that subtle urge to be closer, and that slight aching when Ben decided against moving any closer, the younger of the two couldn’t help but to smile, warmth stirring in his chest.  
  
Yes, Ben Solo was glad that he had saved the man on that bed. He could still remember that first time, when he was still an overgrown teenage boy, forced into rage and the intense insanity of hatred, that was required to convince Snoke of his potential, when he had seen the general. General Hux was not that much older than him, but still by a few years, and he looked so grown up right then, so professional, dealing with things so well. Hux was ambitious, and stern and just everything a mindless general of the Order should be, yet even then, right that first time, Ben had felt just how much of a storm there was inside of the young general. Maybe it was the storm inside the mind, and the constant unrest that had just toned down everything around them, and had made the newly formed Sith Lord, Kylo Ren, turn his head to just stare, from the shadows. His business wasn’t even with that man, he wasn’t meant to care. Only after a moment of stillness and silence around the two, simply because he heard the redhead so much more loudly than other distressed and weak minded souls, as if there was just empty space, and the mind of the other, Kylo Ren had found that he was distractingly puzzled to why the young General there could be so pretty. He was pale, nearly sickenly so, and there was no kindness in his eyes, not the way the young Sith would have recalled people to attract him. At the time, it was hard to even imagine said general being able to smile. It was puzzling that the sickenly pale feathers could be so attractive, in such a stark contrast to his very red lips, very beautiful, soft-looking and intense lips. It wasn’t until sometime later he even noticed the burning red hair, in a shade much lighter than expected, almost as if sunlight was falling on it, which was impossible within the fleet ships.  
  
Sometimes he had wondered if Snoke knew, a silly thought really, since the Supreme Leader never left his mind untouched; of course he knew of his apprentice’s confused and simple attraction. Attraction was human, and it was useful. He often wondered if Hux had acted on his own, but doubted it, even from that first time the general had showed up in his chambers. By then, General Hux had gotten well familiar with the brutal negative force that was Kylo Ren, with the aggressions, recklessness and subtle trickstery. It was difficult not to mess with Hux, the young Sith had rather quickly found that he loved bringing that storm out, bringing out the person underneath the organized general, and just see the human behind that facade. He loved every surprise, hint of embarrassment, content happiness or anything that just made the man seem much more human.  
  
Kylo had been so confused when the general had first entered his chambers, with the clear intent of harming him, of trying to control and break him. That, of course, was something desperate, caused by that storm inside the man, something that wouldn’t quite work out. Even so, feeling all those confused things Hux felt towards Kylo Ren… it was overwhelming. It was overwhelming to have that impact on someone. Ben would bet on that Snoke knew, and enjoyed using the relationship to draw out even more of that negativity, of the emotion, to test his apprentice. Although, it had led to the young jedi always knowing that Hux felt a lot towards him, and that the line between hatred and desire was thin.  
  
When the ex general panicked, once he started undressing, he still smiled, letting out a subtle chuckle, obviously noting how cute and slightly ridiculous the other was being. He got changed, at least pretending that he wasn’t noticing the distress the man beside him was feeling, pretending it wasn’t hitting him in the face repeatedly, through the Force.  
  
The comment of how he now looked like a prince and saviour of the galaxy just kept that bright smile on his lips. Ben didn’t particularly enjoy the aspect of celebrity, or the responsibility of what any of those titles would bring, but he did enjoy messing with the redhead that he was smiling down at, right then.  
  
At last, when he had rid the man of the restraints, he was glad to hear that Hux realised that he would have to wear them during the meeting, without putting up a fight. “Aye, you can wear them in front of you,” he responded, tilting head a little, and leaning on one arm; the relief in that Hux was agreeing with him was quite so evident. He was once more in closer proximity to the other, and it was quite so enjoyable for the young Solo. He had crossed his legs in the flow of the movement, when he had in one graceful jump gotten close enough to the general to unchain him. That was when the red haired man made a comment that actually surprised the jedi, and resulted in him breaking into soft laughter. He hadn’t quite realised how entitled the man that had lost it all still seemed to think he was, and it was… pretty funny, actually. Alright, maybe it was just a little tragic and Ben let out a sigh to follow up the laughter and looked around.  
  
“You don’t have a bed, or a room, in fact, this is probably mine until we move out of this rundown base,” he commented, sounding borderline apologetic, not liking that he would have to remind the generally angry and frustrated man about something like this. It was the sort of reality check that Hux more or less always tended to refuse, yet it was needed.  
  
“I don’t even know if they will let you live and go unpunished for all that you did, until after this meeting. Had I not decided to take you in all on my own, you would have likely ended up in some cold cell… although, I do have a plan to see to that they will not hurt you;” it would take a while to explain, and there was never really a point in explaining unless the ex general showed interest, at first. The planet they were currently on was generally very cold, and therefore, Ben couldn’t imagine that any cells and holds for prisoners were particularly warm, either.  
  
Softly, he reached out and put a lock of hair that was completely out of place, since the redhead’s hair was a mess, behind his ear, and sighed, smiling somewhat softly. He glanced over at those lips again, slightly distracted by their shape, letting himself be slightly allured. Although, he wanted to respect the other, and he knew that Hux would hate him. There was no real reason for the confused and spiteful man to not hate him, not after he had ruined the life the man had, and had taken all control from him. Therefore, it didn’t make much a difference to dream of a soft kiss now, to what it did back at the fleet. It wouldn’t happen.  
  
[Hux]

'You don’t have a bed, or a room.'

How ironic… Those words made it very hard for him to see Kylo Ren before him. Something as final and cold of a statement as that, something as insignificant in the long run made the redhead realize one simple truth; he had nothing here. Captured by the rebels and locked inside this room, even if his cuffs were taken away, that didn’t mean anything… Something so simple as to grant a war prisoner a room of his own was nothing that these people were willing to offer.

Brendol Hux had never been a kind man, never had he offered kindness or something to comfort his child, not even small words of praise or an expression of gratitude or pride. However, that man had always granted him a room of his own, he had never once had to share with someone and especially not share a bed with another person…! The thought alone was… simply absurd… These people somehow held him in even lower regard than his father had… They were most likely finding comfort in the insult of sticking him together with the traitor… Hux had little doubt in his mind that this was the truth. 

The walls in the room suddenly seemed… closer. Was he imagining it or was the room… shrinking? The small space between the bed and the wall became thinner, the door appeared closer…

Out of nowhere, a hand appeared in his face, grabbing his hair. It had been ages since anyone reached for his hair in any way but his body remembered the standard reaction; flinch. That he did, jumping back as the man before him pulled some hair behind his ear. That… was… harmless… what did he want now? He tried to focus on Ren, glaring at him while the bigger male looked at him with pitying eyes. How dared he show that expression…? The older man slapped after the other’s hand, hitting it away from himself and stood up.

“What do you want from me? Gratitude that I am stuck here in this tiny little room with you? I don’t especially find this as a pleasant outcome, even if you want me to think that…” He grunted and fixed his coat somewhat, a nervous gesture that he told himself was absolutely necessary for him to do, as his jacket was slightly wrinkled. Yes.

He started to pace the room, trying to not walk too close to the walls but also not too far away from them, as if the right distance could keep them from creeping closer towards him. Was the effort working? Most likely not but he told himself, as he did so many other things, that it worked. Ren had seemed slightly nervous that he would walk over to the door at first, something he had counted on but he was certain that the other would stop looking at him sooner or later.

Hux had spaced out during their time there but he had seen the way the corridors went. This place didn’t seem to be built in a very complicated manner, actually, it seemed to be somewhat straight forward… If he managed to get to the door, get it open and go outside, he could find his way out… He wasn’t foolish enough to think that it would work at this time and place, he would have to be patient and try another time… But what if there was no other time…? What if these rebels decided to kill him here and now, leaving no other chance than now…? He didn’t want to die, such a statement wasn’t needed, nobody wanted to die, the thought was frightening to all but the most stupid.

 

Death was final.

 

Death.

 

Death.

 

It had taken her. Phasma. His captain. His lover. As close as he got to friend and comfort in the world.

 

They had taken her.

 

It got even harder to breathe, the walls were closing in fast. He wanted to run, needed to breathe, needed… needed… She was dead. The Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren. Phasma. She was… she…

He felt his gloved hand lace around the handle of the door, he thought he could feel the cold metal through even the leather as he pushed down. It didn’t budge. He tried again, it wasn’t locked… It hadn’t been wh- Ren.

The man looked behind himself, at the Jedi whose hand was raised. He felt a surge of anger, hopelessness and panic. “Ren… Open the door.” He managed to growl through his clenched teeth.

 

[Ben Solo]

  
Now gratitude was probably the last thing the young jedi expected from his sort-of ex superior. Hux was a lot of things, but grateful was not one of them, not something Ben had ever seen, even when working under disguise, next to the man, for almost seven years. It had always seemed like, in the ex general’s world, things went as expected, or not as expected, and there was no particular reason to be grateful for what was expected. Of course, that was a part in all of that which was the storm within the mind of the redheaded captive. If things were only expected, or wrong, then there would be a lot of wrongs in the world; things rarely went as expected. Now, for a man like the angry one that the younger was looking at, with a weak, apologetic, smile on his lips, very different from how Kylo Ren ever looked at people, having life for that man taking such an unexpected turn as to ruin everything he had worked for, would probably be quite too much. That storm was turning worse. It was loud. It was difficult to focus.  
  
It was obvious, nearly obvious, that this had likely been the fate of the stern man, all along. Ruling the galaxy, or even a little bit of it, was borderline a pipe dream; it was something that simply didn’t happen. Even better, when it was done through tyranny, because for every tyrant stepping on people’s free will, the people would rise and put an end to it. There was little to no chance, or rather risk, that Hux’s life would have turned out the way he had planned, but the jedi realised that it was probably more or less impossible for the angry man to comprehend, right now.  
  
Yes, right now Ben had to deal with the emotional storm he found himself standing in, that only got worse.  
  
It got much worse when Hux decided to stand up, do some pretty little act of seemingly having his things, his everything, together, or well, act himself, or as a general was supposed to be acting, and then started pacing around in the room.  
  
_Patience. Serenity. Calm._  
  
_Balance._  
  
It amused the young Solo a little to find how different their minds were, in reality, but that was truly a trail of thought for another time. He needed to be very patient with Hux, if anything was going to work out, at all. Very patient. It was his turn to have his patience tried; luckily for them both, the jedi was likely the more patient of the two.  
  
He had sighed, calmly, smiling, evidently just a little amused, and spoke; “well, perhaps a little grateful that I am trying to keep you alive, and that you’re not thrown in a cold cell, yes.” He truly did not have high hopes for the words to go through to the ex general. His crush had always been unreasonably stubborn and narrow-minded. It would take some time to force logic into the other. The redhead was, after all, a clever man, and a clever man did abide to logic, when it all boiled down. So far, Ben’s logic had made more sense.  
  
There was a silence for a few moments, and the jedi just watched the storm grow into a hurricane, watched panic.

 

 _Despair. Loss. Angry. Hurt. Disappointed. Angrier._  
  
_Fear._  
_  
_ Fear of Death.

 

‘Ren… Open the door.’

 

The panic in the air was overwhelming, and the man still sitting on the bed could see it all be centered around his captive. Heh, the young man supposed there was no real reason to argue about the fact that Ren was not his name, and not even a name, at this point, and time. There would come a time, which wasn’t right of the moment.  
  
Instead, he sighed and rather swiftly found leverage for his hand on the bed to jump to the edge of it, to sit down on the edge, hand still raised to keep the door shut. Hux had nothing against his strength. To be fair, at this level, and for this sort of trick, he could probably perform it in his sleep; the hand was merely a gesture of habit. Of course he kept the door closed effortlessly.  
  
This would… likely be a headache. He had taken the only thing, only person, he had found that he cared about, in all of the damned First Order, and decided to save him, to keep him alive, despite all of the odds being against him. Despite the man’s own behaviour being against him. Funny… was this how the former General Hux had felt at Kylo Ren’s antics and anger, perhaps. Maybe a little bit.  
  
“No.”  
  
It was a simple statement, but a start, to just be straightforward. He was not going to let the man run out of the room, which was more or less an obvious intention, since the redhead projected a desire to flee that was strong enough to be slightly nauseating.  
  
The result of his refusal was rather easily predicted. Hux seemed to desperately grab onto the little string in his mind, that thin little one that wanted to tell him that he still was a person of authority; that his words would mean something here, simply based on title and status. Sadly, that was not the case, because he had none of that left, nothing really, except a stupidly lovesick supposed ‘traitor,’ that had decided to save his ass, for the better or worse.  
  
When Hux ordered him again, the answer was the same. “No.”  
  
A third time didn’t change it. When the anger just got worse in the other, and he was getting borderline aggressive, voice just raising further, Ben rolled his eyes and sighed, hanging his head down for a moment. The hand fell down beside him, on the bed, yet, the door didn’t budge one bit; there was no difference.  
“No, means no. You are not walking out that door until in about an hour when the meeting is held,” he started, taking a deep breath, reminding himself that all the turmoil he felt was, in fact, not his own emotional response. He felt… calm still, yes. Calm, and a whole lot of worry. Definitely worry. He sounded pained, and just a little bit annoyed, but most of all, when brown eyes found their way up to gaze at the angry man, they were betraying him with showing worry and concern, and an awful lot of caring.  
  
“Hux, for all the Constellations’ sakes, you need to remain here until the meeting. I am not having you run, or try to get out. You cannot get out of here on your own, you cannot escape; you would be killed. Now, I refuse to having had to deal with bringing you all the way here, and protecting you from each and everyone, even at the level of checking for hostile minds, if you are going to run and get yourself killed. You are going to live, if I so have to see to it myself.”  
  
“You. Will. Live. You will not act out and get killed. Are we clear?”

  
The young Solo realised that he had raised his voice slightly for the last part, which surprised him a little, since he felt quite calm, to his own knowledge. Alright, maybe a little bit wary and distressed, because he cared for what would happen to the stubborn man in front of him. For a moment, he might even have sounded like a sense making Kylo Ren… that felt somewhat strange.  
  
Silence followed for a moment before he spoke, after a deep, deep sigh.  
  
“... I am sorry for what I’ve done to you.” He wasn’t anymore looking at his crush, knowing well how much the man hated him, and it pained him. However, it was painfully obvious that he had to live with that, now, and that keeping the redhead alive meant so much more to him; he was well aware of his priorities. He had just avoided thinking about it, thus far.

 

 

[Hux]

‘No.’

 

It was such a short word, such a simple noise. Two letters, following after the other, a simple, round movement of lips. No. It hardly took a breath to speak, hardly took any thought to pronounce. It was something mothers told their children every day. It was a word everyone said at least once a day. A breath, a sigh, an oval of the mouth, small snatch with the tongue. No.

Hux never realized just how much power that word held. Never before had he felt such dread and hopelessness as when Kylo Ren simply told him no in that small, cramped room where the air was still.

A small, desperate laugh left his lips and he shook his head. “Ren. Open the bloody door…” He repeated, the words more or less being growled out at his former comrade. His hand yanked at the handle again, his back still turned towards the Force-user. Once again. The cold truth of ‘No’ was starting to break into his skin.

Hux snapped around, his hair once again out of place and his eyes flaring with desperation that took the shape of anger instead. “Open the door this instant…!” The scream bounced against the walls and hit him in the face, making it undeniable just how much he was panicking about being locked in here.

 

“No.”

 

He dropped the handle, stomping over towards the other male, not stopping until he was standing before him, the hate clear in his eyes as he listened to the man speaking about the dreaded word and plans and… so many things that he couldn’t understand through his panic. Then the man’s head raised, brown eyes meeting green, he forgot about his emotions for a few seconds. What was… he… why was he… His world felt so unsteady already, and now… now Kylo Ren was looking at him in a manner that he never, ever wanted to see. Pity, worry… kindness… Caring. He… had no right to show such a face.

The panic was calming, it became easier for him to understand what the male was saying. Once again… The worst thing about Ben Solo was the fact that he made sense, a terrible lot of sense that helped tame the storm inside the general. Then came the order, the one that sounded so much like Kylo Ren that the world became unsteady again. There was determination, fierce and strong in the brown orbs. The words, the order, in combination with those eyes sent shivers down his spine, made the hair on his arms stand on end. He desperately wanted to hold on to that, to the man that never existed…

Ben Solo shattered the illusion by speaking, by being soft and gentle again… No. He couldn’t control the reflex and slapped the man as hard as he could muster. For half a second, he looked confused before be spun around and sat down in the middle of the floor, facing the door. He was silent for a while, until he finally, lowly breathed out a request.

“...Can you open the door a little… Please?” He mumbled. “Please… Open it just a little… I… I can’t breathe… in here… I won’t run… You can shut it if I try… Just… a little…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading yet another chapter. ~
> 
> \-------- Facts and headcanons about the AU ---------
> 
> The lover Phasma:  
> This was established through the other roleplay with similar ideas we had, long ago, but aside from being one of the few close and trusted people around Hux, possibly the only one, they did have a sexual relationship. However, neither of the two, trained more or less from birth, and no other man than Brendol Hux, at that, had any real concepts for love, caring and sex. Ben would describe what Phasma did in bed, dominating the general, as abuse, because it lacked consent and specifics that bondage and more elaborate sex games need, not that the jedi knows all that much about sex, either, but at least he has a concept of consent. This, of course, leads to Hux's concept of sex being rather twisted, which we will get back to laster, in the roleplay. 
> 
> The base:  
> This base is of course the one on the ice-covered planet they find, when originally chased by the Order, in Episode 8. Therefore, let's just say it's very cold and they won't remain there longer than necessary, now that the war has passed.
> 
> Age difference:  
> We established that Ren should have been taken away by Snoke around the age of fiften, meaning that seven years later he will be 22, and Hux is five years older, despite not looking it. It's just something we simply decided to roll with, as we first decided it face to face, late night, without any wikipedia to check. 
> 
> Auto-play:  
> Normally we would be strictly against auto-play, which is a general rule for written roleplay. Auto-play is the concept of writing things out for the other players, without their consent. It can boil down to things as simple as describing your character as beautiful to the other players' characters, or claiming that someone acts or reacts in a certain way. Normally that is forbidden. However, when we write together, only the two of us, we know each other a little to well to really mind that, and besides, the writing is all for fun, anyway.


	6. The role of a jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a little context to what happened to the jedi culture, in our version, and gives Nathan a chance to write out the problematics he always found in the culture and religion, in the cinematic universe. The code mentioned is, in fact, the real jedi code, and the version at the end is an existing altered version, that we take no credit for making up, because we didn't. 
> 
> Finally, Teddy had time to write a post to end this chapter; it took much longer than expected because we were busy, rehearsing for our roles as guest performers at a Swedish anime convention called Närcon. We hosted the opening and end ceremonies, and the opening show can be found [HERE.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpaxbQPEF88&)  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Context:
> 
> The First Order falls apart after the assassination of the Supreme Leader, where Armitage Hux finds himself kidnapped and brought onto a small ship, heading towards the Resistance base. On the ship, he finds that the Sith apprentice he had known for nearly seven years was never the man he expected him to be. Instead, the ex general meets Ben Solo, son of the famous General Leia Organa, and the legendary Han Solo; also, the man who is currently the last jedi, ( yes, Luke has died. ) The young jedi has become the hero that ended the tyranny of the First Order once and for all, setting the galaxy in motion for a new era of long lost peace.
> 
> Where in the Galaxy will Armitage Hux find himself, as a convicted war criminal, in all this?
> 
> Armitage Hux is written by Teddy, and Ben Solo is written by Nathan.

[Ben Solo]

 

_"There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force."_

 

A jedi should remain passive to everything. A jedi should always abide by reason, and never give in to emotion. Although, through three generations of Skywalkers, the balance of the force, and the culture of the jedi had been shaken. The first had destroyed the culture altogether, tried to erase it from the very galaxy, once he had understood the problematics of it. The second had lived with the consequences, had to atone for all that his father had done and learnt to find a real balance, ignoring the, by then, dead code of the jedi. Said Skywalker had then been given the chance and responsibility to reshape the ideal of the jedi culture, to make something that made sense. Luke Skywalker had been forced to face the problematics; people always felt, and could not simply cease to feel, and the balance never lied in pretending, and solemnly keeping to one side of everything. The balance had always lied in acceptance, and finding that one could control all that they were, and most of all, control their emotions. The emotions, the passion, the chaos in one’s soul would always be there, and be affected by life it passed; a true jedi should be able to make the right choices, despite all that.

The third generation of Skywalker had been left with what the second had figured out, and now it was his responsibility to carry it on and spread the words. The culture of the jedi was likely never to be the same. He alone had to use that knowledge which his uncle had given him, and restore what had been lost through three generations, or at least, create something new. People waited, people hoped, people adored the jedi as a symbol. Ben Solo needed to make the right choices, not only for his sake, but to be a role model and give guidance for others, despite all that he had done and had been set out to do.  
  
Was saving such a horrible man as the ex general really the right choice? Was he struggling towards the stream, instead of following it? Was it futile to ever hope that he could save the man? The red haired head was all filled with ideals of how he could control others, with turmoil, and all that typical darkness which he sensed through the Force. Was the man a hopeless case?  
  
He had to try, no matter the cost, because he knew that it was more to it than just his emotions; there was more to it than just holding the impossible and angry man dear to him. The young jedi had hope for him, and he wanted to find another way, just the way his uncle had done, before him. He had to try-...

Slap.  
  
The stinging pain brought Ben out of his thoughts. His face had been turned along with the force of the movement, although, he didn’t flinch, or move, not at all, but rather, just accepted the hit and remained there, surprised if anything. The gaze of the brown eyes sought it’s way up to glance at the angered man, not having changed from that look of concern and care, although, he was obviously observing the other, seeking answer to whatever he had done to deserve that hit. Well, probably a lot of things. Hux probably should have punched him instead of slapping him, just to even it out, really.  
  
It hurt to see Hux in so much fear, fear that the man himself probably did not recognize. The man seemed awful at handling not being in control; that, of course, came to no surprise to the ex Sith that had observed him, more than he himself had wanted to do, for the past seven years or so. The confusion in the eyes of the man told Ben just how much of an emotional response that slap had been; it told him how much control the man lacked, as of the moment, and how emotional he was. This… would be an awful lot of work, and Ben could blame no one but himself for accepting that workload.  
  
The captive left and sat down on the floor, seemingly a lot calmer. The hurricane wasn’t spinning and wrecking like a damned tornado, now, it was just back to that awfully stingy and angry storm that Kylo Ren, and Ben Solo had just learnt to be used to stand in so often when around the man.  
  
The next request surprised him further, but not as much as the emotions of Hux. Had he finally been worn out? The man should be awfully tired, seeing neither of them had gotten much to any sleep at all, during the battles against the Resistance, and the past few days, in general. Ben had done his best to rest up, but Hux was probably too proud, angry and frightened to feel that calm.  
  
_Make a choice, don’t give in to your emotion. Is it alright to listen to your emotions right now? Should you listen to his emotions? You have to make an active choice._  
  
Claustrophobia was creeping over his skin, and he could feel that desperation of just how locked up and scared the man felt, for illogical reasons. Alright, yes, he could open the bloody door. With a deep breath, the jedi’s mind sought it’s way out to see if there were any people nearby, very glad to find that indeed there were not. It seemed his mother trusted his abilities to deal with the war criminal all on his own, and not have any guards around, that was quite so relieving.  
  
There was a clicking sound, although neither had stepped closer to the door, and it made a very drawn out creak of a sound when it slid open, showing part of the empty corridor wall on the opposite side, through half a meter opening.  
  
It made sense. Hux deserved to be calmed, and the ex general was quite right about the fact that Ben could use the Force to stop him at any time, very easily so. He was making a choice. He was also making a choice, when getting up on his feet and walking over to the man on the floor.  
  
With a sigh, he slumped down to sit behind Hux, and after a moment, dared to pull the exhausted man slightly backwards, lacing arms around the other’s waist. There was determination in the movements, even if they were soft, determined enough to make them difficult to struggle against. With that, he took a deep breath and attempted to bury his face against the neck of the man before him, breathing in the scent of the horrible mess of a man that he illogically had fallen for, and decided to take under his wing. It was a choice, an active choice. A jedi had to think twice about his choices.  
  
Hux needed to wash up, preferably even a shower, but even when dirty, sweaty and turned a mess, his scent was still familiar and calming. Ben couldn’t possibly ignore the urge he had to protect this stupid man. For all the things Hux had done to try to harm him, for all his hatred, the man somehow managed to make him feel the exact opposite; he felt calm and stability, felt like he had more reason to do all that he had to do, to make the right choices.

  
  
_"Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force."_

 

 

[Hux]

Had he been worn out…? Yes… he really had… All the energy seemed to escape the man as he watched the door open. The door… was open… The noise of the door’s handle being pressed down was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, he had almost not dared to believe that the other would heed his request… Relief washed over him, his eyes shone for a few seconds and his lips turned to show a weak smile. The man that was grasping after straws was finally, finally… had something to hold on to.

Hux moved his legs up, pulling them close to his chest as he closed his arms around them. There was some warmth from them, something he truly did need right now. He was expecting to be left alone, watching the door opening until it was time for them to leave. Ah… tiredness was washing over him… The male’s body shrunk together a little, as it started to recall that he hadn’t slept properly for over a week. He always slept bad, unless he became completely exhausted before, usually by Phasma… When there was a lot to do, he never slept good, he hadn’t really slept for… two days… Probably two days…

As he was almost falling asleep on his own knees, he felt something against his back. The male flinched, looking behind himself, like a frightened animal. The traitor had sat down behind him and was pulling him in to hug him. What… Wait… mh… He didn’t resist the pull, finally coming to a halt in the male’s arms with his legs on both sides of him. He surrendered to the warmth of another person. Kylo Ren had never been that much taller than him, despite what everyone thought, but he was a lot bigger in body structure, his chest a lot more muscular that his, the arms thicker and the hands bigger. Hux felt very small in the male’s grip and very… protected. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned back against that hot body, his head ending up on his shoulder, the exhausted body not even reacting to the somewhat chilly nose that was pressed into the nape of his shoulder and neck. It felt good… it felt very, very good… The redhead sighed, a low noise that was barely audible, allowing his body to relax.

The general wasn’t ready for what happened next but his body had already surrendered to the comfort of warmth and the feeling of safety that Ren’s embrace offered. Soon, the mind followed and he sank down into a dreamless sleep, more or less just blacking out in the lovesick traitor’s arms.

 

 

 

[Ben Solo]

  
It felt unbelievably unreal when the most stubborn man that Ben Solo had ever encountered, in his young days, actually decided to surrender completely, and quite so easily. Supposedly, that was what exhaustion did to any man, in the end. There was no real way of telling how long the ex general, that already had terrible sleep patterns, had stayed awake, this time; a short rest was better than no rest at all.

 

For the second time, since the young jedi had made a choice that had changed the course of fate altogether, Ben actually had time to sit down and think, which was, quite literally, what he ended up doing.  
  
It started with the complex matters that were going to be seen to, sooner, rather than later. Too soon for his own liking, the young Solo was painfully aware that he was going to face the crowd of the former Resistance, its actual leaders and generals, and have to be convincing, to be wise, to make the right choices, to convince people that certain courses of action were the right ones. Kylo Ren never dealt in politics, rethorics and impressive speeches; he dealt in the control of people that the Force granted him. He dealt in beheading, fighting, forcing and controlling. Before that, Ben Solo had been just a child, having his older teenage and most of his adult years robbed from him for a greater purpose. He wasn’t the sort of politician and leader that a jedi was supposed to be, that his uncle had talked about the old Jedi Order being. Fair to say, he was nervous, and a little scared even, but he could admit it; he had to admit that he feared the outcomes, and feared no being enough, if he could not admit it, there was no way he would be able to do the right thing.  
  
The body in his arms stirred a little, as he drew a heavy breath, and for a second, before he realised it himself, he was holding his breath, finding that he would rather not have Hux wake up, just yet. The only times when the redheaded man looked somewhat, even remotely near, at peace, was when he was unconscious. There had been, alas few, occasions back at the First Order fleet when the former general had decided to claim the bed of of the Sith apprentice, after having claimed his body. Humorously enough, or tragically perhaps, those were the fondest moments that Ben had of his time under Snoke’s rule; what he had cherished the most had been the peaceful and human look on General Hux’s face, when he was asleep.

 

The jedi just felt the weight, presence and scent of the body in his arms, and smiled a little to himself. His first objective would be to set his little plan in motion to convince people that the ex general, in fact, deserved to live and go unpunished; that there was a goal much bigger and more important than the fate of one terrible man. He had a rather good idea of what to do, he believed. The key to the matter was to divert the attention away from the man, because there was no real way to excuse him, as it was.

  
Movements in the distance, alike the faintest whispers and shadows of what was happening within the base was the second thing to bring Ben Solo out of his thoughts. They were preparing for the meeting; it was going to begin.  
  
Thus, the young Solo leaned forward, closer to the ear of the man in his arms, and brought a hand to his shoulder to shake him slightly.  
“Hux, wake up, they are preparing for the meeting, and Rey will be back soon;” he didn’t expect the tired man to wake up immediately, and hence, upon getting the attention he wanted from the other, repeated the words.  
  
“I want to ask one thing of you, for this meeting. Could you please… leave the talking to me? You only have one chance to get out of this alive and well, and I will do everything I can for it.” The jedi had stopped himself from saying ‘trust’ instead of ‘leave’ knowing well that Hux didn’t simply trust people. “I want you to listen, and remain silent, can you?”  
  
“After this meeting, you will finally get to rest properly, you need to sleep; hopefully, you can just take my bed, I won’t bother you.” He had a nagging suspicion that he would remain awake for much longer than his captive, meaning well that the redhead could just sleep in his stead.

 

 

 

[Hux]

Sleep had been blissfully calm. He hadn’t been able to feel so… weightless before. Sleeping had restored a tiny bit of his focus, but that also made it feel even worse when he was yanked back to the world of the living. His head was throbbing, his body felt heavy, and the world seemed to spin slowly. He wasn’t able to understand the man right away, instead looking back at him with a complete lost look on his face.

He stared at the man behind him until the other’s words finally started to make sense. The meeting was beginning and here he was sitting on the ground… The man hurried to stand up and brush himself off, starting to straighten out his clothes and his hair, doing all he could to try and present himself as… less than a mess.

When the former Sith spoke, he turned back to him, a hint of irritation shining through his otherwise calm face. Had it been anyone else, they would assume that the general was just annoyed but Ben Solo was different. Kylo Ren had been around him for so long that of course, the man would see through the annoyance and spot the nervous man behind it.

Hux snorted out an excuse of a laughter as he heard the request from the male’s lips. He turned completely towards the man, obviously amused by such an outrageous request. “Do you really believe that I will leave my life and my words in the hands and mouth of a traitorous boy?” He glared at him, trying to muster as much hatred as he could through just his eyes.

Yet…. the idea was… tempting… to just be silent and watch, to study and see what kinds of people he was dealing with and gain intel. Or that was what his mind was telling him. In all honestly, it was terrifying to stand before a group of people, people that he had wanted dead and who had detested him for all he had ever done… To not face them but to hide behind the protection of… someone. Something… It was very tempting…

The longer he looked at Ben Solo, the weaker the hate became until he finally just let his shoulders fall, then moved his hand up over his face and shook his head. “You must be out of your bloody mind… Fine. If you can speak for me, I will be silent but if you do something that will hurt me or that betrays me further… I will… speak my mind.” He ended the small speech with a nod to himself.

 

 

 

[Ben Solo]

  
When Ben finally managed to get the contact he wanted from the ex general, it surprised him how alert and quick the other was, despite still projecting such an amount of exhaustion.

Actually, the young jedi had just began to stir himself, to lean forward, just a little. His gaze had been fixated on the soft, sickenly pale skin of Hux’s cheek, and before he really thought it over, he had intended to lean in, to kiss it once, and then get up to get the handcuffs. Everything went all too fast, and he found that the man was far too quick to be up and moving, and hence, he just sighed and got up, still talking.  
  
It… surprised him when he picked up the handcuffs and turned to look at Hux, to look at a man who, after spending a lot of time to reject and mock his intentions, finally gave him at least a chance, a tiny, little bit of a chance. A small chance was better than nothing, it was a start, and it made the young jedi smile warmly, without really realising it himself; he felt a lot of relief to have some degree of willingness to cooperate presented before him. It was a lot better like that; he could silence Hux completely with the Force, and he would, if he had to, during the meeting, so that the man couldn’t be destructive to the plan Ben had constructed to save him. He would rather not; it would be so much better if the redhead cooperated willingly, especially for future aspects.

He walked back to said man again, and held out the cuffs, expecting his captive to allow him to put them back on. Hux… allowed it, good. It felt odd, strange even, to keep his former superior cuffed, to take away his freedom even more than he already had. Hopefully, it wouldn’t last for too long; it all depended on how well he presented his plans and ideas to the council.  
  
Once more, simply to thank the other for his cooperation, and perhaps, just a tiny bit to mess with him, Ben leaned in, now that he was right in front of Hux and holding the restraints that he had placed over the other’s wrists. It was a splendid opportunity, and he let himself be swift and quick, taking advantage of the focus on the cuffs being put in place. Quickly, before there was time to react, he let his lips connect with the soft skin on Hux’s cheek, remaining only a mere moment, before pulling back again, directing a soft smile at the ex general.  
“Thank you,” he started, relief painted all over his face; it was so painfully obvious that he worried, even if he didn’t really do anything to show it.  
  
_‘...if you do something that will hurt me or that betrays me further...’_

_Funny, that is… I don’t think I could._

The jedi sighed. Among the thoughts he had time to consider, while letting his captive rest, before the meeting, the young Solo had just decided to not hide his affection for the hopeless and destructive redhead, whose life he had saved. Ben couldn’t quite figure out any reason to hide it, seeing how everything had changed and turned around them; the fact that he held the man in front of him dear was probably the least of the shock, and also the best explanation for his choice of actions, if only Hux would actually believe him. Ben understood well enough that it was rather unbelievable, he had often wondered if something was truly wrong with him, for holding a man like the ex general dear, and for falling for a man that had only ever tried to hurt him.

_Don’t think about that now, there’s no real point in thinking about that right of the moment; you should focus on the meeting._

Ben was probably visibly nervous, just a little on edge and restless, even if it didn’t show to a greater extent. All of a sudden, he took a step back, just to create a somewhat less intimate distance between the two, and turned his gaze towards the door. Only moments later a head peeked inside and Rey looked the room over, taking in the scenery with curious eyes.  
  
“I thought you might have left, since the door was open,” she commented, before stepping inside. The girl was brimming with excitement, that was clear, especially now that she was dressed in layers of light brown robes, in similar fashion to the other jedi in the room. If anyone had truly been affected by the good mood and morale of the base, since the war ended, it was probably Rey. It was interesting, really, given the fact that she only recently had anything to do at all with the Resistance or the fate of the galaxy, yet she had played her part splendidly.  
  
“Ah, no, the room needed some air,” Ben responded, seemingly casually enough, not feeling any particular need to mention any breakdowns or desperate needs to keep the door open. That information could just remain between the two males in the room, seeing that he assumed that the ex general would not be particularly keen on showing any apparent weakness to the people around here, despite how obviously out of it said man was.  
  
“Yeah, I bet, this whole place is completely rundown, I am kind of surprised that most systems are still operational; the whole place kind of looks like something I would scavenge on Jakku. We will be leaving within the next two weeks, I believe.” Alright, she seemed to buy the excuse. It felt a little strange to lie to the girl, but it was just something small, and only important for the man beside him. “The meeting is starting in a little bit, I will show you where,” the girl continued, gazing over to study Hux for a brief moment, with an unreadable expression on her face. The two last Force users had agreed, already back when talking on their way to the room, that it was for the best to save the many conversations to be held and the many things they wanted to tell one another until after the meeting, and after a day’s rest or so.

  
Ben took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment; upon opening them again, he seemed to have found some determination, and the man nodded. “Yes, show the way, please.”  
It was better to get it over with as soon as possible.

 

 

 

[Hux]    


Look at him… Wasn’t this simply pathetic…? To watch his enemy approach him, to willingly present his own arms and submit to capture… He felt like a complete shame to his name, just imagine the way his father would react to this situation… The disapproving look on his face, the cold eyes that rested on a small boy’s body. 

Armitage Hux had never been strong. His father had put him through many different training schedules but nothing seemed to give the boy any strength or stamina. He was and always remained weak, unable to keep up with the other soldiers in training. Not that he was meant to become a soldier, but he still had to be in shape, according to the man who called himself his father. 

_ Hux recalled meeting his father at the man’s office, red in the face and completely out of breath, his whole body hurting from being wrestled down in the dirt by one of the future stormtroopers to be. His leg was throbbing, making it extremely hard to rest his weight evenly, the foot objecting to it even more. He remembered not being sure if he could move the fingers on his left hand as well. Brendol Hux had looked down upon him, from behind the desk that seemed to make his father at least fifty percent larger. The man had demanded him to take off his shirt, which he had done, now leaving himself open for inspection. The boy had crawled together somewhat as the man stood up and grabbed one of his thin arms, shaking it to see if his son could resist the pull. He couldn’t.  _

_ With a sigh, his eyes turning even more cold, the bigger male walked around him. Brendol Hux had a walking stick, a cane, as he walked, the sound of the wood hitting the tiles of the room was heard, accompanied by the clacking of the heels on the man’s boots. Hux hated that noise, but he dreaded it even more when his father disappeared behind him and the sound of the cane stopped, while the feet continued to make noise. He recalled closing his eyes before the cane slammed into his back, sending him to the floor.  _

 

_ “Useless child. You are weak.”  _

 

The click of the handcuffs made him come back again, even if the memory made his back ache, he didn’t show it. Hux was about to turn away but before he managed to make a move, Ren was suddenly in his face. A very weak gasp left the general before soft lips were pressed against his cheek, just… Kissing him. 

 

Kiss. 

 

A kiss. 

 

Kylo Ren kissed him. 

 

Hux looked at the man like he had suddenly grown another set of heads, staring like he was something that the ginger had never seen before… Not to mention that he man had spoken such soft words to him, under his breath, like some kind of soft… lover? 

The expression that met Ben Solo’s was one of complete loss and confusion before… He started to turn red. It was almost comical, the way his skin went from pale, slightly covered in pale freckles, then it started to bloom. Red spreading from his cheeks, to his forehead, to his chin and down his neck. 

Suddenly, the sound of a raging ranchor was heard outside and Ren disappeared a step back, leaving a very flustered and angry Hux to stand there, betrayed by his own face…

The ranchor proved to be the Jakku girl, who looked like the most squishable bug in the universe to the First Order General, that was about to become Kylo Ren’s apprentice. She started babbling about something and peeked his way, causing the general to turn his back to them both, glaring into the wall as he tried to force his face to return to its normal color. 

When they were about to leave, he had turned pale again, with only a hint of red on his cheeks. His heart felt too big for his chest, it was hard to breathe and somehow, he felt the same dread and fear of him going to meet his father when he was a child. It was suffocating… the growing dread inside of him, only being able to move thanks to sheer power of will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------- Facts and headcanons about the AU ----------
> 
> Hux is tall:  
> It's a little difficult to imagine, and a lot of people seem to forget it, but beside the fact that Kylo Ren is nearly 1,9 meters tall, and a bloody mountain, Armitage Hux is just a few centimeters, an inch or two, shorter. The reason Kylo Ren probably looks a lot bigger, and feels much taller than him is how the movies have been filmed, and because there's just this aura about Hux that makes it hard to imagine him really really tall.


End file.
